Lion 4: United Prides
by RJ Morre
Summary: Years after Kovu and Kiara became a couple after having a son they try for another one, but Kiara doesn't make it through the pregnancy. The youngest prince Kosa now has to deal with the bad reputation it got from his birth, an evil older brother, and father that can't even stand to look at his son. Even all that is the least of his problems.
1. Preface

***Sorry in advance to any Kiara fans, and please review. Enjoy :)**

Preface

"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba [Here comes a lion, Father]

Sithi uhm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]

Ingonyama [Lion]

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [A lion and a leopard come to this open place]"

All the animals chanted as they gathered around Pride Rock to see and honor the new-born baby of the lions that ruled over them. It was not soon before every creature within the Pride lands from the tallest of animals, the giraffe, to the smallest meerkat encompassed the mighty rock where the wise baboon Rafiki walked slowly across the mighty long narrow rock with the youngest cub of the royal family. The little cub was a dark sandy yellow color with bright green eyes. This cub ceremony was different from usual the atmosphere that hung over the animals of the pride lands weren't very joyous because they had just gotten over mourning for the cub's mother Kiara, who died during child-birth. As Rafiki held out the little playful cub for all to see and the animals forced themselves to cheer to express respect to the royal family. But they weren't the only ones struggling to show joy at this special occasion, so was the royal family themselves especially the little cubs father the lost of his lioness had hit him hard to the point he could barely even stand the sight of his newest child, the child who took his precious Kiara away.

"Why are we even having a royal ceremony for him, anyway?" the young cub's elder brother, Kiara's first-born, asked his father in a whisper as they stood near the cave opening to Pride Rock, along with Simba and his lioness, Nala. With a heavy sigh Kovu looked upon the young lean and powerful lion who had the reddish fur that resembled Scar's, Kovu's dark green eyes, and his dark brown mane that was starting to grow. For moments he remained silent just looking at his eldest son with mournful eyes as he understood where Giza was coming from for his new-born son Kosa was the why reason the Pride no longer had a queen, why he no longer had a wife, and Giza no longer had a mother. This was how she would have wanted it.

"Listen son, when your mother was pregnant with Kosa, she knew she would not be able to make it through the pregnancy. We cannot blame for what has happened for your mother was will to continue the circle of life even that meant…"

"Father that's not how you really feel, is it now?"

"It will be what I have to feel," Kovu replied with a hard voice as he turned back to watch the ending of the ceremony. Although Kovu was ready to accept the cub into the family for the sake of his beloved wife, but Giza on the other hand that was another story that will soon unfold as he glared at the pale yellow cub with gleaming sky blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Aunty Vitani, Aunty Vitani don't go so fast, come back!" Kosa panted out as he chased his aunt across the base of Pride Rock playing tag with her. Vitani took a quick look back at the small cub as he slowed down to a brisk walk trying his hardest to keep up with her the very sight caused a hearty laugh to burst out of her mouth. "Come on Vitani this isn't fair!"

"Hey, how do you suppose you will ever be a hunter if you can't even keep up with your prey?" Vitani teased with a triumphant smile across her face as she succeed in tiring out the troublesome cub before he had a chance to with the normal trade mark antics of small cubs.

"But, but Vitani this isn't a hunt it's a game of tag," Kosa whined as he collapsed onto the soft long grass around Pride Rock.

"If you want to play why didn't you go to Timon and Pumba?" Vitani asked as she walked towards the young cub and collapsed beside him. The young cub bunched up into a ball when he heard the names of his favorite playmates with clear anger.

This caused Vitani to sigh with a sad smile at the cub, knowing well what that gesture meant, Timon and Pumba must have went off yet another grand adventure without the curious cub. "You know they couldn't have taken you even they wanted to."

"I know the rules I just wish I had someone to play with Dad never has time, Giza is always with dad learning how to be king or with Cheza, and grandpa and grandma always tell boring stories."

"There's always Zazu," Vitani offered expecting the young cub to laugh at the very suggestion as she nudged the cub up onto his feet, but he didn't he was to far gone in what Vitani was guessing were sad thoughts. "What's the matter Kosa, I mean Timon and Pumba will be back soon so don't worry-"

"Vitani, why does Dad always play with Giza but not me?" Kosa asked in a whisper as he looked up at his Aunt with watter blue eyes that always made Vitani turn away from. She wasn't used to such facial expressions growing up in the Outlands and wasn't sure what to do in such a situation to prevent him from crying.

"Kosa, your father has a lot to do since your mother went up to be with the lions of the past-"

"Yeah I know that's what Zazu always says," Kosa said as he looked away from his aunt and started heading the direction of Pride Rock, where he was assured an entertaining view of watching other cubs play with each other near the watering hole. As Vitani watched the poor cub walking away in dejection she couldn't but feel sorry for him for the reason this wasn't the life Kiara wanted for the young cub, and she out of all the other lioness knew that all too well especially when Kiara would talk about the baby growing inside her to the other lioness that were tending to her at the time. During that time Vitani had grown very fond of her despite the fact she knew that Kiara was going to die. But it was oppotimsium and cheerful attitude that drew them into a friendship strong enough for Kiara to trust her with the duty of ensuring that her cub, who she was so sure was going to be a powerful warrior and the key to the Pride's future, always remained safe and happy without his mother. The keeping the cub safe part was easy for her; however, keeping the young trouble making the prince happy was more difficult than her late friend made it out to be.

"I won't fail you old friend," Vitani whispered under her breath as she bound off to Pride Rock to try to complete the promise that she had made to Kosa's mother, by fixing the only obstacle in the way between the cub's happiness and that was his broken relationship with his father, Kovu.

It wasn't long before the mighty lioness had bounded up towards the entrance to Pride Rock where she found both Simba and Nala peacefully sleeping in a corner of the cave. The very sight always amazed Vitani how time could take a toll on one's vitality, especially with lions that were mighty as the ones sleeping in front her. She soon put those thoughts out of her mind as she focused her gaze on a flying bird with blue feathers zoom into the cave and quickly maneuvered himself into a sub-passage where she knew her brother often went when he wanted a quiet place to think. Vitani followed the bird into a smaller clearing within the cave where she found her brother pacing around the small room.

"Careful sir you may ware a hole in the floor with all you pacing," Zazu teased only to be met with a glare and not a smile at the very least at his joke.

"What is it Zazu?" Kovu asked with exasperation and annoyance knowing clearly what Zazu's propose was in coming there. But like the other kings before him he humored him by sitting down and pretending he was interested in Zazu's morning reports.

"Well as you probably know I have come to give the morning report. Here it goes, 'Chimps are going ape, giraffe stay above it all, elephants remember just what it is I can't recall, crocodiles are snapping fresh gophers from the bank, showing interest in my nest I say no thanks, we haven't paid the hornbills, vultures have a hunch, not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch. This is the morning report! It's to the long and the short. Every grunt roar and snort; it's not a tale I distort on the mooorr…"

"I get it Zazu, geez, do we really need this morning report how about you only come and report to me when you see something that's worth my time like a fire or the hyenas coming back?"

"But, but sir this has always been tradition-"

"I have spoken Zazu, now leave me I have to figure out a plan for a new Pride that has moved closer to us so that we won't have to compete for food."

"Well I have a pressing morning report for you brother," Vitani broke in as she stepped into the clearing behind where Zazu stood still shocked at the very notion that Kovu wanted to break a hundred years of his ancestors giving the king the morning report.

"Now that throughly distracted I'll hear what you have to say."

"Thank you, not that I was looking for your permission little brother, anyway why don't you take a break from all this and go play with your youngest son you know the one you named Kosa, is he ringing any bells?" Vitani teased as she walked past Zazu to confront her brother face to face.

"Can't you see that I'm busy I'll see to him tomorrow-"

"That excuse isn't going to fly anymore Kovu. You always say that and then you change your mind at the last-minute and end up leading a hunting party or taking Giza out to learn how to be king. Plus by ignoring your son it makes it okay for everyone to treat him like bad luck. The other cubs won't even play with him."

"Vitani you should understand that I'm very busy trying to make sure that everyone's happy and safe within the Pridelands," Kovu replied with anger growing in his voice as he knew that when Vitani got like this it was going to take a long time for her to see the situation from his prespective.

"And you don't think that I'm not busy as well, right now I'm suppose to be leading a hunt for food, but I got Kula to switch with me, you know why because I saw that your son was lonely."

"You think that I can just as easily switch duties?!"

"No I do not but I know that both Simba and Mufusa were able to find time to play with their cubs during their reign, so Kovu tell me the real reason after five years you haven't once looked at your son."

"Both Simba and Mufus had their lioness to support them, but I don't have the fortune that they both had," Kovu roared out. The pain and suffering that Vitani saw in Kovu's eyes made her want to back off and continue to turn a blind eye in hopes that one day some sense was knocked into him. She would have done just that if she hadn't made that promise to Kiara.

"You have me to support you Simba and Nala as well, but you chose to do everything yourself. So I'm going to ask you one more time why do you have time to bond with Giza, but not Kosa?"

"Fine you really want to know why? I'll tell you, I thought I could handle it but I can't stand the very sight of him, he remains me too much of her...you wouldn't understand. Heck I don't even know why you even care so much about whether my son is happy or not."

"Why do I care?! I made a promise to Kiara that I would make sure both his safety and happiness that's why I care and standing infront of you to tell you to get over yourself it's not Kosa's fault that he looks like Kiara. This is not what she would've wanted for Kosa to group both mother and fatherless!"

"Don't say her name in front of me!" Kovu growled out as he lifted his paw to attack her out of rage for bring up his late wife. But before he could lay a paw on her Simba stepped into the small clearing producing a mighty roar upon entrance that made both Kovu and Vitani jump a little bit in fright before turning their attention towards the former King of the Pridelands.

"That's enough both of you, if you can't settle this argument I will. Vitani leave the parenting choices to Kovu, and Kovu you have to spend more time with Kosa, starting tomorrow do I make myself clear," Simba commanded the two young adult lions. Both them grudgingly agreed to Simba's terms. As Vitani left the passage way with Simba and Zazu to leave Kovu to his work she thanked Simba, who merely winked at her with a smile before walking over to Nala to continue their afternoon nap together. Vitani could hardly wait to tell the young cub the good news.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun aroused the next day casting its brilliant yellow rays into the cave of Pride Rock awoke a young and excited cub, who could barely sleep all night not after hearing from his Aunt Vitani the news that his father Kovu was finally going to spend some quality time with him. The very thought of all the fun things they could do together put a huge smile on his face as he skipped over to where his aunt slept along with the other lionesses. "Aunty Vitani, aunty Vitani, wake up, wake up!"

Vitani sleepily opened her eyes only to roll them as she the young lion bouncing up and down in excitement at the very thought that today was the day, the day that he was going to spend quality time with a father that had to be forced by both her and Simba to do. Looking at the cheer joy on his face she humored the little cub and fringed excitement. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until the sun has fully rose?"

"I was just wondering if you could clean me before my day with Dad, I want to look my best," Kosa answered as he sleepily swirled his paw on the ground continuous while not making eye contact with his aunt. The very thought that Kosa wanted to look presentable to his father made sadden her, because the last thing Kiara wanted was a formal relationship with her children. But Vitani granted the cub's wishes and started to lick the cub clean.

"Is there something important happening today? You don't normally give Kosa a bath otherwise," a slick and powerful reddish fur old adolescent lion commented as he walked the sight of the squirming little cub getting thoroughly cleaned.

"Morning Giza, today is going to be the best day of my life!" Kosa piped up as Vitani finished up his bath. The excitement in his brother's voice perked Giza's interest slightly as he asked his little brother what was so special about today. "Today's the day that Dad's going to play with me!"

"Really, he agreed to spend time with you?" Giza asked a smirk on his face as he could hardly believe what his father told him last night might have been true. After all, he knew all to well how much it hurt his father to even look at Kosa, how much he reminded her of him. The smirk disappeared when Vitani confirmed all that the cub had said was true. "If that's the case you're in luck Dad told me where he is going to play with you today, do you want me to show you?" Giza asked with a wide grin as his little brother struggled out of Vitani reach to follow his brother outside of the cave. As she watched the two brothers walk out of the cave Vitani felt a chill go up her spine. She didn't know what brought it on because she knew that Kosa was safe with Giza after all he was his older brother that has never done wrong to anyone, heck many of the lionesses predict he will be a wise ruler like Mufusa and Simba. Knowing all this Vitani laid down again to capture what was left of her sleeping hours.

"So brother where am I going to have fun with Dad? Is it going to be the watering hole, or the canons, or the plains, or, or, or-"

"Geez brother, calm down. The place where father said he'll spend time with you is over there. You see that dark area where the sunlight doesn't touch, that's the place," Giza said as he pointed to a dark lifeless land outside the east border of the Pride Lands.

"Brother, are you sure, that doesn't look like a good place to have fun," Kosa whined as he stared off in the direction that his brother pointed his gaze to. The very place seemed scary to the young lion after all it was the only place he could see that wasn't buzzing with life, neither did it have lush green grass for the zebras, and antelopes to feed on.

"Well if that's how you feel I'll just tell Dad you're to chicken to meet up with him, and he'll never agree to playing with you again," Giza threatened as his smirk grew large knowing that his brother wouldn't be able to resist the bait he had just put out in front of him. Giza was right against Kosa's better judgement of the place Giza had pointed him to he begged his brother not to tell his father that he didn't want to play with him in the place that he had chosen. And before too long Kosa was on his way towards the dark patch of land outside of the Pridelands to Giza's fortune as he could see his master plan all falling into perspective.

"Good morning Giza, have you seen your brother this morning? He wasn't the place he normally sleeps," Kovu asked as he came up beside his son moments after Kosa set out on his journey.

"No I haven't, but father before you go looking for him do you think we could some king training really quickly," Giza pleaded with a face his father could never refuse especially when it was weighed in his mind with a duty he was not particularly jumping up and down for. What could it hurt anyway? He promised Simba he would spend time with Kosa today, but he never specified the time or length. In the end Kovu agreed to train Giza a little before looking for his youngest to complete the promise he made to Simba.

* * *

"_Today's the day, _

_I just, I just, can't wait,_

_To have fun with my Dad._

_I wonder what we gonna do today?_

_Are we going to chase antelope, or are we going play tag all day long?_

_Oh, I just can't wait to play with my Dad-!_

_Maybe we'll roll around in the mud, or, or,_

_We can go swimming in the water hole_

_Whatever it is all I care is having fun with my dad…!_"

Kosa sang as he pranced towards his destination to enjoy the long-awaited day where he would spend it with the person he looked up to the most his father. Although Kosa didn't know much about his dad he had learned a lot about him through Grandpa Simba's stories. He knew that his father used to be an Outsider before he bravely fought to prove himself worthy to be a Pridelander, Kosa could only dream of such an interesting life. It wasn't long before Kosa found himself bounding into the elephant grave yards, but he didn't stop his journey until he came face to face with a huge gaping elephant skull that was ten times his size with even larger sharp tusk sticking out. At this time his singing started to dwindle, as he sheepishly weaved through the numerous amount of bones lying everywhere in a desperate attempt to find his father, so that he could convince him to take him to a more livelier place.

His pace quickened when he started to hear soft giggles in the distance growing closer and closer along with many footsteps. Even though Kosa had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was in serious trouble he had hope in his heart that it was his father who was making the ominous laughter in an attempt to scare him. "That's enough Dad, this is no fun!" Kosa called out only to cause the giggling to turn into full on laughter. Pretty soon all hope in his heart dwindled away with the wind that brought the stinch of death into his nostrils as he looked upon the four gray and black creatures. These creatures had sharp yellow teeth and black claws that were unsheathed ready to attack their prey, which Kosa could only guess was him.

"Did ya here that Bovu? The little lion isn't having any fun," a female hyena spat out through her laughter to a young male hyena besides her that just nodded his head dumbly as he laughed wildly.

"That's just a pity ain't it Nijaa, what do you suppose we do Sumu?" An older male hyena asked another hyena that looked to be the same age but female. The older female hyena started to circle the poor petrified cub, as she thought up different ways they could eat them as she licked her black lips repetitively.

"Well Kaburi, will just have to play with him, how about the game Eat the Lion? I used to love playing that game when I was little," Sumu replied as she lunged at Kosa in an attempt to catch him in her teeth, but at the last second Kosa broke out of his fright and ducked underneath. He managed to slip pass the claws of other hyenas to start his run for his life in the direction of the Pridelands.

"Oh, look Kaburi it looks like the little cub, likes tag, I wonder how long he can run before his little paws give out?" Nijaa yelled out though the giggles of her fellow hyena who were hot on the lion's trail. _Why would my father send me to such a scary place with monsters? _ Kosa thought as he raced through the grave yard with the greatest urge in the world to see the bright lively plains of the Pridelands.

Seeing that the little cub was about to cross the border into the Pridelands Sumu made a leap for him, but she missed by a couple of feet. By the time she got up again she was watching the young lion scurrying away deeper into the Pridelands, deeper into safety. "What are ya'll waiting for our dinner's getting away!"

"Well duh, Sumu we can't cross the border unless we want to die."

"That's the best meal we've seen in a month and I'm not going to let him get away!" Sumu declared as she started chasing after the cub with all her might as the other hyenas followed behind her.

With every step brought Kosa closer to tiredness and fatigue as he could feel his heart pounding against his small furry chest. He knew he couldn't keep on going like this and the very thought sent an ice-cold fear rising inside him as he feared the worse, he would never to get to see his aunt, brother, or his grandparents, but most importantly his father. Tears started to roll down his eyes as he could feel the hyenas' warm breath with the stench of death dancing across the fur on his back. Just when he started to believe all hope was lost he looked up to see everyone's favorite red horn bill blue bird Zazu flying towards him. He was about to yell out to him before a thundering roar ripped through the air causing both Kosa and the hyenas to skid to halts. Before they could lay eyes on the mighty lion he had already sprung into the air pounce on his prey. "Father?!" Kosa half questioned half yelled in excitement of getting to see the person he looked up to the most in action again. But as the lion land on the hyenas and started to wrestle them to the ground he saw that it was his grandpa, Simba, who had come to save him from the hyenas.

"How dare you go into the elephant grave yards?! Are you trying to get yourself killed? I mean your just lucky that I got the report before you became hyena chow…" Zazu lectured on, but Kosa was too busy watching Simba clawed, bite, and be clawed and bitten right back by the hyenas.

"You think that you lions are so great, but your not!"

"Yeah we'll get ya next time!" Kaburi yelled as he slashed a whole in Simba's neck before runing off with the rest of his hyena pack. With a hoarse roar Simba declared his victory, which left a smile on Kosa's face as he ran towards him. But that smile soon dwindled as he watched the second mightiest lion in his life fall limply to the ground.

"Grandpa what's wrong, what's wrong?" The cub whimpered as he could hear Simba's breath begin to become shallow as his heart beat become slower and softer with each flitting moment. Kosa knew quiet well what was going to happen to Simba especially taking into consideration his age and the blooded gash across his neck.

"Don't worry Kosa…I guess I took…on more than I…could handle…"

"But you're going to be okay right?"

"Kosa, promise me…you'll become a mighty…lion…" with that he faded away before Kosa's eyes. The magnitude of the situation hit him with full force only to leave him with a plummeting feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked back towards Zazu to see his head bowed in mourning his friend, Mufusa's son.

"No grandpa, wake up, wake up! Wake up…if you don't there won't be anyone to tell me bedtime stories, or, or…" His words were choked up within his sobs as he tried desperately to wake up Simba but everything he was in vain as the truth sunk deeper within Kosa. He was never going to see his grandpa again. "Zazu why didn't my father come to save me?"

"Your father was off near the north boundaries training your brother. He wouldn't have made it in time."

_That's where he was, why is it always Giza? Today was supposed to be the day we got to spend together_. Kosa thought as the tears trickled down faster as he felt a deep sorrow that rattle his very being. Everything the cub had ever known was shattered in that moment; he had always believed that his father was this mighty lion who was merely always to busy for him after all he ran the entire kingdom by himself. This was the first time the thought that his father might not love him as much as Giza; if he ever loved him in the first place. To lost in his thoughts Kosa didn't hear the stampede of a herd of animals including the lions as the ring leaders.

"What has happened here?!" Kovu demanded as everyone halted in front of the mournful scene in shock and horror, but none did it hit hardest than Nala that stood there petrified as tears rolled down her face. After a moment of silence Zazu piped up and told them the chain of events that led to this devastating turn of events. As Zazu told the story eyes soon fell upon the young cub who was still sobbing to himself as he felt his world shattering around him.

"First mother now Simba, who is the next one that will die due to the bad luck of this cub?"

"Giza you can't really be blaming this whole situation on the poor cub-"

"Vitani, take the lionesses to chase out the hyenas. I'll take care of this."

"But-"

"Simba said that the parenting decisions are up to my judgement, so go," Kovu ordered harshly with a roar that rattled the very being of Vitani making her grudgingly shrink away from her brother and started to gather a few of the lioness to go out hunting for those soon to be dead hyenas for the great crime that they have committed. Gathering a pack of lioness in that gloomy atmosphere was the easy part of her order it was leaving with the lionesses especially after seeing the look of torment upon Kosa's face as he stared at the limp body of his Grandpa as his Grandma's sorrowful wails could be heard throughout the Pridelands. There was no way she could defy her brother anymore after all the one person who she could always count on backing her up was dead now.

Once the pack of lionesses were out of sight Kovu turned to his youngest son who still remained where he was when Kovu and the rest of the Pride had come to see what had happened. Kovu could see that Kosa was tormented with fear and deep sorrow as he sat a couple of meters away from Simba's body paralyzed as tears trickled down his face. For a slight second his rage for the little cub dwindled a little with pity for the poor thing, but all that was consumed with rage and hurt again as he remembered what Giza had just said. _Who was next?_ Kovu thought as he deemed this to be too much to be just due to chance, and there was the matter of why in the world his son was in the elephant graveyard. The more he thought about the matter the more it became clear to him what has to be done.

"Kosa, come here," Kovu ordered. The sound of his roar snapped Kosa out of his paralyzed state to look at his father and what he saw in his green eyes made him shrink back in fear. There was no love within the eyes of his father only pain and an untold anger. Kosa could feel that whatever was next was not going to be good by the way a lump formed in the pit of stomach. Despite his fear he slowly walked towards his fater.

"Yes Dad?"

"Do you know what you have done? Because of the deathes you have caused within the royal family, it leaves me no choice, but to banish you from the Pridelands for our safety," Kovu announced as dark rain clouds blew over the Pridelands. Just as rain started to trickle upon the crowd of animals whom were struck slient by Kovu's words, the shire weight of his father's words slammed into Kosa, shattering was little was left of his heart and hope that one day him and his father would every spend the day chasing antelope through the Pridelands or play tag. At this moment Kosa could not cry or talk back to defend himself, no words nor actions could describe or express the deep turmoil brew within the young cub as he started up his father trying to find something, anything that he could hang onto to be able to stay with his father and the rest his lion family. "Go Kosa, leave you are no longer welcomed here."

Kovu's words left deep blows within the cub, but as he looked around at the animals that stood behind his father he could tell that they feared him and wanted more to have nothing to do with, but what really hit the young lion was the sight of how torn up his grandma was about the death of Simba, which the cub couldn't see why it was all his fault. The only think Kosa knew was that he had to get away from the stares of horror, his father, and the shrill wails of his grandma. Before Kosa knew it his paws were pounding against the damp soil with no destination in mind only that of one far, far away from what he use to call his home, from who he used to call his family.

"_Disgrace (An outrage!) _

_Disgrace (For shame!) _

_He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(He can't change his stripes) _

_Disgrace (For shame!) _

_(See you later, agitator!) _

_Disgrace (For shame!) _

_He asked for trouble the moment he came (See you later, agitator!)  
Born in grief _

_Helpless to defy his fate _

_Let him run _

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive  
And he is not one of us _

_He has never been one of us _

_He is not part of us" _

The animals sang. Their words made the cub stride faster away from the only home he ever knew until every word dwindled into the distance only to be replaced with the thundering sound of rain falling and silence of life around the cub. Kosa had no idea where he was or where he would going all that was on his mind was the urge to get away and disappear into the darkness. That day marked a sorrowful day for the Pride because little did Kovu know that day that he will lose more than just son to the anger pain of lost that he refuses to let go of._  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next dawn the lionesses warily walked into the cave of Pride Rock after running through the elephant grave yards for a day trying to complete both Kovu's orders and their revenge against the species for the great sorrow they caused the Pridelanders. Once the lionesses came into the cave their weary paws gave out from under them and many soon fell into a deep sleep, all except Vitani who could not rest peaceful until she had assured herself that her nefew, Kosa, was safe. Deep down even though she would like to dismiss it as a ridiculous worry she couldn't help but feel that Kovu within his anger at the moment of sending the lionesses off to hunt down the hyenas he might have done something regrettable to the young cub. As she walked towards the secret clearing that Kovu often went to think, she prayed with all her might that her instinct was wrong.

"I see your back did you chase out all of them?" Kovu asked before she rounded the corner into the clearing.

"Yes, we did, and we also ensured none of them will ever think of coming back."

"Thank you, for the report you may leave-"

"Not without knowing what happened while we were gone?"

"Nothing much if you're so concerned about the daily events of the Prideland go talk to Zazu, he's dyeing to give someone the morning report."

"That isn't the news I want to hear, what did you do to Kosa, after I left?" Vitani snarled out growing impatient every second that her brother evaded giving her the answer she wanted.

"I banished him," Kovu replied with a cold detached voice that made Vitani gap in horror at the news, but even more so by the fashion that Kovu could easily say something of that magnitude.

"You what?!"

"What choice did I have? It can't no coincidence that two members of the royal family died because of him. I banished him for his own good and the good of the rest of my family."

"Kovu how pig-headed can you get? Kiara and Simba didn't die because of him, they died for him. Because both saw something within Kosa that is worth dyeing for, you're just to blinded by your emotions due to Kiara's death," Vitani growled out as she got on her paws in a crouching position waiting to pounce on her brother at any moment in hopes to knocking enough sense into him that he will go look for the son that Kiara sacrificed herself to give birth to.

"Vitani you wouldn't understand my duty as the king is to be the protector of the Pridelands, the lions, and lastly a father to my children-"

"If that's what being part of your royal family takes Kovu, I want nothing to do with it."

"Vitani wait-"

"I can no longer wait for you to let go of those feelings for Kiara. It disgusts me that you see by exiling a cub you are fulfilling your duty. But the most disgusting is how you can still claim to love Kiara after throwing away her sacrifice."

"How dare you, I would never-"

"Kovu do you want to know why she risked her life for Kosa's was because she believed that he would grow into a powerful warrior and be the key to the Prideland's future."

"I don't believe you Giza is the key to the Prideland's future and Kiara knew that."

"Believe what you want Kovu," Vitani replied as she started moving towards the exist to the small clearing knowing quiet clearly now that no amount of words or fighting will make Kovu understand the size of his actions on his son, his mother, Simba, and herself.

"Where will you go?"

"Where Kosa is, I will fullfill the promise that I made Kiara. I will ensure that he is safe and happy in Kiara's absence."

That was the last thing either of them spoke before Vitani was bounding away from Pride Rock as Kovu watched her grow smaller and smaller until she disappeared in the horizon of the rising sun. A tear rolled down his face not being able to stomach both the lost of his sister and his son, but he soon pushed the feeling back down with the notion that this was the best for the kingdom, it had to be.

In a remote dry rocky clearing lay a small cub staggering along due to the smoldering heat of the sun scorching his fur. Kosa had no energy to do anything but barely lift one paw in front of the other and fixate his thought on water and the burning thirst in his mouth, while vultures circled his body over head. Eagerly waiting for his death, for their next meal. This couldn't be the way everything was going to end was the reoccurring thought in Kosa's mind as felt every step brought that reality closer and closer. He was so absorbed with his pitiful situation that he bumped into something, or by the look of the lion staring down at him after he had fallen upon impact, someone. As the young cubs vision blurred all he could make out was two lions one a full-grown adult male and other one a female cub about his age, that were both as white as the moon. The very sight as Kosa blacked out convinced him that he was a goner because it was a myth that once you see a mirage death was usually soon after.

"Hey kid, hey kid when are you going to wake up!" Kosa heard ring through his ears for the tenth time with each time getting louder until the whin of the female voice jolted his eyes opened. He awoke to the sight of what seemed like a Prirde of white lions hidden within a dry rocky clearing surrounded by large boulders. There was little vegetation within in this desert like clearing, and to the young cub waking up to this sight made feel like he was either dreaming or this was what lion heaven looked like.

"Dad, dad the cub's a wake," the female voice that had woken Kosa from his slumber shouted over to a few lions that were around the a small watering hole trying desperately to cool themselves off. The young female cub that had woken him up seem to be the same girl who Kosa had seen before he blacked out. Seeing the small white cub with black paws, black tip of her tail, and shimmering black eyes, Kosa notice that out all the other female cubs that he had seen from his old pride, she by far the prettiest he had ever seen.

"Hello, I am Radi and this the White Lion Pridelands, may I ask who you are and how did you get out here?" the lion that Kosa bumped into earlier asked with a deep and gentil voice that reminded Kosa of Simba's voice. A sudden wave of nervousness overtook the young cub as he realized that this was the first time he had ever talked to a lion that wasn't part of his old Pride back at Pride Rock. This new feeling made the young cub back away from the older lion in fear that caused Radi, to begin to laugh while he coaxed the young lion to speak in a soothing gentle voice that melted Kosa's shyness instantly.

"My name is Kosa, and I ran away from my Pride," Kosa replied with a little lie for he wasn't ready to face what had happened with his father let alone share it with lions that he barely knew.

"Why that's horrible your mother must be worried sick," a slick white lioness spoke up as she came towards them from the watering hole.

"I don't have a mom, she's with the great lions of the past."

"Oh, then what about a father?"

"I don't have a dad either," Kosa replied with a down caste tone as he remembered how harshly his father had banished him. This reply seemed less of a lie to Kosa than it actually was, for he knew deep down that his father never loved him from the beginning all he ever cared about was being king and Giza.

"Daddy, daddy, since Kosa doesn't have any parents can we keep him? Please! I promise I'll feed him, and, and-"

"Now, listen here he isn't some pet, but I do agree with you. Radi do you think that we could raise him in our Pride?"

"Well how can I deny both the request of my beautiful daughter and lovely lioness? Sure Jani, if you are up for the challenge of nursing two cubs at the same time," Radi agreed before winking at Kosa before leaving back to the watering hole to continue to cool himself off.

"Yaya! That means I finally have a cub to play with!" the female cub boomed as she bounced energetically around Kosa.

"Not so fast, he's not going anywhere without a bath," Jani demanded as she pulled Kosa closer to her and started to lick his fur clean vigorously as her daughter continued to bounce around while complaining to her mother that she should hurry up.

"Hey Kosa, have you ever went butterfly hunting?"

"Nope."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Yeah, thank you…uh…"

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Zuri," she announced just as her mother stopped licking to admire her work, but before she could Zuri was nudging Kosa off towards a patch of grass where Kosa could see all sort of different bugs inhabiting including butterflies. Seeing the two cubs scurrying of made Jani giggle as she wondered why mothers even bothered to keep their cubs clean knowing that seconds after they'll be rushing off to next probably messy adventure.

As Kosa played whole heartly with his first friend ever he couldn't shake off the feeling that he shouldn't become, too attached to this Pride especially after seeing how easily he was kicked out of his own Pride that was filled with lions that have known him since he was a younger cub. But as the day went by he soon begun to see the difference between the two Prides, unlike his old Pride these lions were more accepting to differences because they knew how it felt to be judged by outer appearances rather what they held on the inside. As Kosa grew up in this unfamiliar Pride he soon was able to consider them more of a family than his actual family, for the first time in his life he knew what it was to be truly happy, loved, and care for.

He spent the rest of his cub-hood playing and going on adventures with Zuri along with the other white lion cubs. By the time he had grown a black thick mane symbolizing his adulthood he became the strongest and most skilled warrior and hunter within the pack. Because of the color of their fur the white lions found it hard to hunt, but with Kosa's expert skill, stealth, and ability to blend into the surroundings he kept the Pride going through the hard times when prey was scarce. Kosa integrated so well within the Pride many of the lions could swear that he's been with them his whole life and many saw him taking over Radi's position as king of the Pride someday. Radi as he watched Kosa grow seeing his gentle and kind nature to lions that were not his kin and his fierce one that he always used to help and protect the white lion clan, he also agreed with many of the lions that Kosa was someone special deserving of such a title and the honor of mating his daughter for not only being a loyal son in their family be to his entire Pride.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A bright and sunny afternoon with the birds chirping and the fresh cool wind blew through the Pridelands of the white lions. A pack of lionesses seat upon a rock overlooking the male lions wrestle with each other as a sport of strength and bonding between them. The lionesses gossiped and flaunted over the males every now and then between conversing about new cubs and stories that occurred during hunting parties, all except one lioness who remained silently engrossed on the activities of the males bellow with eyes only for one lion in particular who seem to out class each and every lion he went up against.

"Earth to Zuri!" a young lioness called out to her absent-minded friend in an attempt to include her in the conversation that she was having with the others that involved a recent hunting party that was led by Zuri herself. The voice of her best friend Sasa awoke Zuri from her own little world with a start that made each and every lioness start to giggle at her.

"I'm listening, I'm…" Zuri trailed off as she noticed that no one was buying her story and frankly she wouldn't have either in their positions. Knowing this her face became bright pink in embarrassment especially when everyone turned their attention to the young lion that Zuri had been fixated upon for the last thirty minutes.

"You must forgive her Sasa, her attention was captured by quiet a sight," Jani, Zuri's mother, teased after a few minutes of watching Kosa taking on the strongest of the young lions and winning effortlessly.

"Mother, please you're embarrassing me," Zuri complained as she covered her face with her paws to hide the burning proof of her mother's statement. This caused the lionesses to giggle more as they focused their attention on this interesting topic of their future Queen marrying the brave young lion who held everyone's respect.

"Don't be embarrassed Zuri, I mean if you guys weren't promised to each other I would pounce on that like-"

"Watch your tongue Cheka, anyways she does have a point why don't you just be open with Kosa, after all he is promised to you," Sasa said while nuzzling her friend on the cheek to cheer her up. Zuri knew they were right, but she wanted Kosa to want to be with her not because her father had spread it around that he wanted Kosa as her mate, but because he has chosen her without any outside influence, which is why no one had told Kosa about her father's decision.

"Yeah I know I feel like he still sees me more like a sister than a potential mate."

"Well duh Zuri, why don't you just tell the boy you like him or better yet that your father had decreed him your mate," Cheka, a young lioness who came from the same litter as Sasa, advised only to receive a tiresome sigh usher out of Zuri's mouth.

"That's because if he ever found out I know he'll obligated to follow my father's orders to the letter, but I want this decision to be from his heart."

"I don't see the difference either way you two are gonna end up together."

"Thanks for the optimism Cheka, but it's not the same. In the second option if he chooses me out all the other lionesses I'll know he truly loves me, and is not just following orders," Zuri answered as she turned her gaze back upon Kosa, who to her surprise was leaving the rest of the lions to duke it out against each other after talking to his best friend, Hodari, for a moment. With the sight of Kosa leaving the sight of the spectators they soon dropped the subject of Zuri and Kosa and continued with their normal conversations.

As Kosa walked towards the cave that the white lion pride uses for shelter he couldn't help but feel nervous. No matter how many hyenas or other predators he chases out of the Pridelands he could never shake the discomfort that came with being called to the cave by Radi despite the fact that nothing bad ever happened. On the contrary it was either to congratulate him for something or to ask him to help out in the Pride. He could never really shake his father issues, even if Radi had proved time and time again a better father than Kovu ever was to him. There was also the fear of displeasing him, which was something Kosa knew he could not ever face again.

"Hello Kosa," Radi boomed as soon as Kosa entered the cave to see Radi waiting for him in the middle of the cave clearing. Kosa shyly walked over to his side and sat down next to him.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Why always so formal my boy? I always told you father was enough."

"I would but when I still had a father we didn't exactly have a good relationship, actually he was the reason I left my Pride when I was little. I want to be able to call you a name that truly reflects my gratitude in everything that you have given me and taught me. A name that shows the great deal of respect I have for you."

"Isn't that the definition of what the word father is?"

"Well yes, but the word for me has been tainted with unpleasant memories I would like not to remember of my old father."

"I know Kosa, than just call me Radi, after all we are family. Anyway on a more serious note, the reason I have called for you is because today at late noon a pack of lions from another tribe will be coming here to talk about hunting laws since our boarders are so close that prey cross from one side to the other as well as the predators, and I need you to take my daughter far away from this meeting for I fear that the head of the tribe may fancy her and try to take her with him," Radi ordered as he got up to face Kosa face to face with a firm face that announced his authority over Kosa, but his eyes remained pleadful as a father asking his son of a favor. Knowing how much Radi cared for his little princess and how much he cared for her as well as his first friend ever there was no way couldn't refuse.

"I would be happy to do anything concerning Zuri's well being sir-er-sorry I mean Radi," Kosa answered while bowing his head slightly at the end before starting to leave.

"No need to be sorry my boy, it's a start. Maybe I'll leave to see the day you call me Dad," Radi called out with a chuckle as Kosa walked out of the cave. Kosa prayed that day would never come…if only Radi really knew what that word meant to him he would never want to be called it not when Kosa associated the word with betrayal, pain, and sorrow.

"Hey Kosa how did it go? What does King Radi want you to this time, hunting in the jungle or chase out more predators?" Hodari asked as he came striding up to him from the wrestling matches. Kosa barely noticed him as he wondered how he was going to get Zuri to safety without her knowing.

"Hodari, how would I go about asking Zuri to spend the day with me in the south jungle?"

"You are kidding me, right?" Hodari asked with skepticism as he could hardly believe his friend was actually asking him this question even if he was the only lion in the Pride that didn't know about both Zuri's strong feelings for him and her father's decision of giving her to Kosa. It baffled him how Kosa and Zuri could be closer than lovers already but still not know everything about each other. After a few seconds of seeing a blank stare on Kosa's face confirmed that he really had not noticed her feelings of affection towards, which caused him sigh and do the equivalence of a face palm but with his tail. "Kosa what do you consider Zuri as?"

"Hmmm…I never thought about that…let's see she's I guess the only way I have ever thought about her is being my little sister and best friend, why?"

The very answer concluded to Hodari that Kosa was a hopeless case when it came to figuring emotions, especially his own. Hodari has seen the way he acts around her; always trying to impress her whenever she came to watch the male lions wrestling, doing everything in his power to protect her, but most importantly these days he has noticed that he becomes very nervous when he closer to her not to mention clumsy. To Hodari, Kosa's feelings were as clear as the clouds in the blue sky. His feelings for Zuri were stronger than the love meant for either a sister or best; he was in love. "If that's the case Kosa why are you asking me how to ask your best friend slash sister to spend the day with you?"

"I don't know Hodari, I just feel lately that whenever I'm around her my mind goes blank and becomes hard to even speak to her," Kosa admitted while thinking back to a couple of days ago when he was trying to talk to her before she went out hunting and all he could manage to say a few words that were barely coherent due to the flustered manure that he stuttered over his words. Kosa hated this new feeling that caused him to him to be both defenseless and practically immobile in her presences, after all how could Zuri be his best friend if he couldn't even talk to her properly. One thing he was sure of it all started two months ago when he came back from training with Radi for a few years for reasons Radi always avoided telling him or would classify it as a surprise he will soon reveal to him. That was also the day Zuri came back with mother after going on a long traditional jorney for white lion princesses just before they come of age, because during that journey they don't only come of age, but also undergo their training to become the future Queen of the Pride. At the moment they met Kosa could hardly believe how much she had change, she wasn't that cute adolescent lioness that left on her journey two years ago a full-blown adult lioness that truly lived up to the meaning of her name, beautiful. Her legs were longer, her body was lean covered with soft pure white fur that shined almost as bright as her night sky colored eyes. The beautiful sight when he first say her made his breath hitch, his heart start pounding faster, as his mind go blank to the point Radi had to coax him through him greeting her.

"Well for the whole asking her out thing, just tell her that you are going to spend the day in the South Jungle and invite her to go as well. And as for your mental block problem whenever she is around that's an answer your going to have to answer yourself."

"That still doesn't exactly help do you think that we could practice?"

"No time buddy, cause there she is," Hodari said as he used his tail to point out to Kosa that she was coming towards them from behind.

"Hey Kosa, you were great in the wrestling matches today," Zuri declared as she sped to a stop inches away from him, which caused Kosa to undergo the reaction he always got when she was close to him. Kosa looked to Hodari for some form of help he could give him only to frown at the fact he was no longer right beside him.

"Ah, ah…th-that's great Zuri," Kosa stammered out as he fought back both a blush and pur of joy. With a swallowing of saliva and a clearing his voice he tried to imagine himself talking to Hodari to give him enough nerves to formulate the sentence he would need to ask Zuri to spend the day with him. "Ah, listen Zuri, I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me in the South Jungle?"

The very thought that Kosa was asking her out made a huge smile appear on Zuri's face as she wondered if this moment was actually happening. Zuri could barely contain her excitement because she believe this was an indication that he was finally going to admit his feelings towards her. "Of course," she managed out after filtering all the more expressive words that were going through her mind.

Zuri could still remember the day she came back home from her Queen training with her mother and how she was so excited to see Kosa, to see how much he had grown and matched like she had. Nothing could prepare her from the shock she received when her and her mother bumped into her father and Kosa coming back into the rocky clearing they called their Pride. The sight of Kosa stunned her he was a tall, lean adult lion with muscles that were just as defined as her fathers. That wasn't only thing that captivated her it was also his thick pitch black mane that encircled his face and made his gleaming sky blue eyes and the most prominent feature that stood out to her, he was no longer that scruffy shy cub who she often babyed when they were little. No now he was a valent warrior and hunter, the apple of every lionesses' eye her age. She still heard rumors about all his brave adventures that he undertook for the sake of their tribe.

A sigh of relief ushered out of Kosa's mouth as soon as he heard Zuri's positive answer, before he started to lead her towards the jungle that hugged the south region just outside their boarders. This was exactly what both lions needed they were able to spend time with each other while reliving their childhood together like playing games of hide and seek, tag, and play wrestling. It also reminded each other why they were so drawn towards each other when they were young and why they still are.

Meanwhile back in Giza's Pride, Rafiki frantically rushed through a ritual for the hundredth time trying to get into contact with the great lions of the pass to figure out what he should do to fix the terrible mess that has happened and the horrible future that he foresees for the Pridelanders with Giza as their new king. Rafiki worried greatly for the kingdom and the silent answers to his question from the great lions wasn't helping. After saying a few words in swahili and breaking open a fruit and dashing its juice on the floor of the tree he lived in, the answer to all his questions were clear. He had to find Vintani and direct her to a pride filled with lions east of Giza's pridelands in order to instruct Kosa to stop his brother's rule of tyranny that has enslaved every animal and lion.

Rafiki quickly grabbed his walking stick and was out running towards where the lions prophesied Vitani would be. As he did this he yelled out to Kiara that she could have given this message out sooner, for he fear time was running out because today was the day Giza went to meet with the tribe of lions that were east of them to declare war against them in order to strengthen and increase his power with a higher number of followers. He still couldn't believe all this was able to unfold under the watch of the great lions in the sky. It didn't make sense to him that they would let Kovu banish Kosa, and then afterwards allow Giza to overthrow Kovu years later and enslave every beast within the pridelands. If only he had seen the evil in Giza's heart, but unlike Scar he was able to hide it better for everyone in the Pridelands pictures him as the next Mufusa. He was both loved and adored, to the point Rafiki almost forgot about Kovu and Kiara's last born, Kosa, and he regretted ever thinking it may have been for the best that Kovu banished him, after all he could see that king was always Kosa's birth right not Giza's despite him being first born.

It took hours before he was able to find Vitani, and it was good that he came when he did because the state he found her in was sickly, starved, and dieing near the dry rocky clearing a few kilometers away from the east Pride that the great lions told him that Kosa was living in.

"Vitani, you can not die now not before you full fill your promise to Kiara," Rafiki yelled into the lionesses ear, that caused her to use up the rest her energy to pounce on him in an automatic reflex driven by the heat, thirst, and hunger. She looked like a savage killer for seconds as she almost riped the wise baboon to shreds, but before she did she recognized him and released him.

"What do you think that I'm doing out here? I have been searching for that cub for years!" she growled out. She hated the fact that she had failed her friend she wasn't able to find him and by now her little cub was probably dead being all alone with no one to provide for him or feed him.

"But your search has not ended yet for the one you seek is beyond what is in front of you."

"Is that suppose to be some wise crap, because if you know where he is say it plainly."

"I was he's literally beyond this desert area in front of you," Rafiki answered while whacking her on the head with his stick at her sassy comment about his advice. Vitani growled in pain, but fought back urges to kill the baboon after all she had a mission to complete, she thought as she got up and started to run away until she felt a tug from behind that made a roar of pain explode out of her mouth as Rafiki grabbed her tail to stop her so he could tell her what she is suppose to say when she finds Kosa. "Don't be so hasty Vitani, for Kiara has a message for you to give her boy."

"Why didn't you that earlier before grabbing my tail?!"

"The message is that you have to get Kosa to chanllenge his brother for king of the Prideland for he has overpowered Kovu and enslaved all the beasts within the Prideland. You must go quickly for Giza is trying to increase his power by declaring war on the pride that Kosa has been live in all these years," Rafiki said as he walked away from her to get back to his house in order to wait for more direction from the great lions. Vitani didn't wait a second to get on to her path fully restored and ready to go to futher lengths to make sure that she fullfills her promise to his mother.


	6. Chapter 5

"Tag your it!" Kosa yelled as she zoomed through the jungle, zigzagging between the trees with Zuri closing in on him. They have been playing around and catching up during this time together throughout the day as they tried to fill the gap of time that they spent away from each other. The sun was just about finish setting when Zuri finally caught up to Kosa, and with one mighty pounce landed ontop of him. This caused both of them to tumble to the ground with Kosa tumbling on top of Zuri. For moments the jungle was still and quiet once more as the two lions stared in shock at each other as they became fully aware of the position they were in.

"Well I guess you're it," Zuri whispered as she tried to lean up to lick Kosa's face affectionately, but before she could Kosa had straighten up and had gotten off her. The new feelings that overpowered him when she was around overwhelmed to the point that simple sign of affection seemed to be too much him to handle.

"It's getting dark, we should probably head back home," Kosa breathed out as he tried to slow his pounding heart and catch his breath. Although the young lion was curious about these new feelings he had for his cubhood friend a part of him wasn't sure he was ready to face them just yet. The emotions that coursed through his veins that lit his whole body on fire were pushed to the back of his mind as he begun to walk away with the way out in his sights.

Zuri slowly got up and followed him out in silence. She couldn't understand what she had done to ruin their amazing of day of just hanging out like they used to do when they were cubs and adolescent lions. To her she had figured this surprising outing was Kosa's way of telling her that she had choose her, but she knew now that was never his intention, by the look of discomfort and shock he gave her when she almost licked (lion's equivalence of kissing). As she trailed behind them as the jungle that they used to always play in when they were little got smaller and smaller, as they left it in the darkness of the night, made Zuri wonder whether if the reason Kosa turned away from her was because he would never see her in the way she saw him, he had another lioness in mind, or was it due to the past he had told her about when he used to live with the Pride he was born in. Whatever the reason was it wasn't going to change the fact that she had just gotten indirectly rejected, and at that moment Zuri had to use all her power to keep the tears at bay.

It was long before they made it back home with the light of a bright white full moon to guide there way back into the rocky clearing they called home. When they arrived at the entrance of the cave that all the white lions within the Pride used for shelter they saw Zuri's parents staying in front of the cave waiting for them, which was unusual to them considering that they were full grown lions that no longer really needed the parental rule of a curfew. But what got the two lions to stop immediately in front of the king and queen of the Pride was the look of grave concern that were carved into their faces.

"What's wrong father?" Zuri asked as felt a huge lump form in the pit of her stomach knowing somewhere deep down that the news her father was about to inform them of would be as omnious as the expressions on their faces.

"While you two were out I met with the King of the neighboring Pride to sort out some boarder issues, but I'm afraid my diplomacy isn't as good as I thought, because he declared war upon us," Radi explained causing both of the lions he saw as his children exchanged looks that were a mixture of worry and uncertainty of what this news exactly entailed for the both of them, for neither had ever witness the savage and devastating experience of times of war.

"Father, why didn't you tell me that you had meeting with the King of the neighboring Pride? I could've at least done something to ensure less violent results."

"I'm sorry my dear Zuri, but nothing you could've done that would have my approval, would have changed that lion's mind. Anyway that's enough talk about such gloomy things, at least for now. Kosa since you were able to keep my daughter safe yet again, and for that I'm thankful to you."

"It's my pleasure to help you in anyway Radi, after all I don't know where I would be if you hadn't taken me," Kosa said slightly dipping his head in respect to the only lions he could truly say were parental figures to him.

Hearing this made Zuri realize that the outing that she had with Kosa was actually another one her father's safety scheme made Zuri's heart sink lower in the pits of her stomach. A rush of sadness and loneliness thundered through her body in a pounding river of turmoil, as Zuri could only conclude that there was no way Kosa would ever return her feelings, especially since the only time they have really gotten to hangout alone was today and that was just planed by her father to cure his paranoia of her always being in danger.

"That's my boy anyway I have considered it long and hard I feel that you Kosa will be the prefect lion to-" Radi broke off as roar ripped through the air as four white lions signaled that there was an intruder in their Pride as they came rushing towards where the four royal lions stood chasing after a lion that made Kosa's eyes widen in a mixture of surprise, happiness, and fear that his old life was starting to catch up with him as he stared at the valiant lioness, who he once called his aunt bounding towards them.

Before Vitani could pounce on Kosa with pure joy in seeing the lion who she raised when he was a cup still alive and well. Jani blocked her pathway to Kosa with her body in a low crouch to be ready to pounce on what she seen as a deranged looking lioness out for blood. It took moments of watching the two older lionesses snarl at each other before Kosa snapped out of his paralyzing shock of seeing his aunt here.

"Mother, calm down, she's my aunt from my old tribe," Kosa explained with a soothing voice that caused Jani to back down from the fight that was brewing between the two lioness, with a worry look at Kosa knowing deep down that whatever was in store for them next was not going to be pleasant for at least one of the parties that stood before each other.

"Aunt Vitani what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I have been looking for you for years. While you have clear found lions to replace both Kiara and Kovu!" Vitani accused with a growl.

"It's not like that Aunt Vitani, if it weren't for Radi and Jani I would have died years ago, anyway you know that I'm safe now. You can go back to the Pridelands-"

"Not without you, you don't belong with these lions you belong in the Pride that your mother gave birth to you in, not only that we need you to stop your brother, Giza's rule of tyranny before he can destroy this Pride like he has done to ours."

"Just go back Vitani, you're wasting your time here. Whatever happens in your Pride doesn't concern me father made that clear years ago when he banished me," Kosa retorted with a snarl at his Aunt that made her take a step back in shock as she realized that not only has Kosa grown into a strong and powerful lion but also his bitter feelings towards his father had also grown over the years that they spent apart. Although Vitani knew that Kosa owed the animals under Giza's dictatorship nothing let alone defending them against the very lion that they cherished over him, she knew deep down that she couldn't give up on him if Kiara still believe that he was the key to the future of her Prideland.

"What a minute what is all this about Kosa I thought you said you didn't have any parents and that you ran away from your Pride," Radi questioned as he interrupted the staring competition that was occurring between nephew and aunt. Hearing this caused Kosa to snap to attention as he became fully aware of the looks of confusion being looked upon him by not only the lions he considered as his family, but also from the members of the lions that he spent most his life growing up with, protecting, and providing for. The situation made Kosa sick to his stomach as it caused flash backs of the day that his father banished him to appear in his mind.

"I don't have any parents, my mother really is dead and my father never loved me. The only thing that I lied about was that I ran away, but I was actually banished from my Pride. For my father saw my existance as nothing but a bad omen to the royal family," Kosa confessed as he sunk his head low in shame because he knew that everyone of the lions around him were judging his actions in their minds, waiting to pass whatever execution they thought best fit his deeds.

"Kosa is it really true that you belonged to the pride that has just declared war on us?" Radi whispered with a voice that bared the great sorrow that this piece of news had brought on him.

"Yes Radi, Giza is my older brother, but that means not-"

"If that's the case how do we know that he hasn't been working for him the whole time?" A lion from the pride roared out in protest, which encouraged all the other lions, who hated the mere fact that they existences was being threatened by a war, to blame the lion who has always made sure that they were never in danger or hungry. But times of war can make many of those that let their fear consume them become anxious and paranoid, and Radi knew this and that what he was about to do for the safety of both the lion that he would always consider his son and for his people would leave a wound that he only prayed to the lions above would someday heal.

As the lions rioted within the cave, Radi took a few steps towards Kosa with a hard unreadable expression his face as if to show to his people that he was still their mighty protector and king, as well as hide the storm of the immense sadness and sorrow thundering through him. "Kosa, I have to ask you to leave for times as hard as this, require for us to have lions who we can trust and due to your lack of honesty you have lost that trust."

Every word King Radi spoke hit Kosa like a stampede of elephants. The one person he thought would always be by his side, the one person that he thought he could respect and look up to in place of his father, was sending him through the pain of rejection yet again. Tears filled with a turmoil of painful agony and black bitterness gushed from his eyes as he brought forth a roar that made every lion within the clearing shrink away as they could feel the great anguish that consumed the young lion. Vitani and Zuri both wanted to help him and do anything to take away his pain, but neither one could for he sent a warning roar towards both of them a saw them take a step towards him before taking off in the direction where the White Lion Pride's land ended in the east reign of their pridelands.

"How could you of done this? How could you all have done this to him," Vitani roared with hatred that this lions had the audacity to abandon him after he had learned to trust and except the love of a family again. She couldn't think about how much she would love to beat each and every lion up starting with their king for long for she had to hurry after her nephew before to convince not to give up yet on finding a place that will accept him, love him, and cherish him; somewhere he can call his home.


	7. Chapter 6

Ever since Kosa was banished, life went on normally, well as normal as it could be considering the white lions were preparing for war. The only exception was their future Queen, Zuri, who could not and would not eat nor sleep even though it had been several days since Kosa was forced out the pride. She hated the thought of Kosa, the lion who she still considered as part her family and as part of her pride, alone out there in the cruel world of the jungle with no one by his side. Ever since her father's final judgment on Kosa, Zuri often wondered how not only her pride but her father as well could just disown him from the family that he spent his whole life trying to please to the point that he would always put his feelings above those within the pride. I mean it just didn't make sense to her; she never cared much about his life before he was except into her pride even though she was the only one who knew the really truth that Kosa spoke during his judgment. Zuri could still remember the day he had told her the real story behind why they found him stranded a kilometer away from their Pridelands.

(Flashback) It was one night when they were in their late cub years, they had snuck out of the cave to gaze at the stars and talk about important things that could only be kept between the closest of friends such as their secrets, fears, hopes, and dreams.

"Kosa why don't you ever call my dad, by his name?" Zuri had asked Kosa after remembering her father telling Kosa for the millionth time not to call him sir, but rather father to make it official that he was part of their family.

"What do you mean Zuri?"

"I mean you call my mom, mother, but you have never once called my dad, father. Is that you like Mom better than Dad?"

"I guess you're like everyone else, you don't understand what that word means to me," Kosa replied while turning away from the white female cub with a gloomy air about him that made Zuri feel that their time out here may have been spoiled by her question. Yet she refused to let go of the subject as her curiosity about how her friend became both motherless and fatherless.

"How, is anyone ever going to understand you if you never talk to them about your problems?"

"Leave me along Zuri, how is talking about something that happened in the past going make the past any less painful?"

"It makes it less painful, because by telling someone you'll know you're not alone and it gives you someone to turn to when the pain gets too much instead of dealing with it all by yourself." After a while Kosa with a sigh gave in and told her everything that had happened to him, and to his surprise he spent the rest of the night crying with the memories his story brought. Zuri cried with him because she couldn't believe then how anyone could subject her friend to such pain. At that time she understood Kosa's pain and accepted him despite of his past, so why couldn't her Pride do the same?

"Judging by the pink that clouds your eyes I take it you didn't sleep again last night," Radi asked as he stepped out the Pride's cave to stand next to Zuri who was gazing at the sun rise in deep thought. It broke the mighty king's heart to see his beautiful daughter so upset, and he couldn't blame her for he knew how much she loved and cared for him. He knew how much Kosa's banishment had hurt her and how senseless it was for the Pride to have even thought about kicking him out.

"What does it matter to you father, why can't you and Pride accept him, he has done nothing wrong yet he has been banished again to be by himself…" Zuri broke off as tears started to run down her face. Seeing her like this, his only child, made Radi's lower in despair for he blamed himself for allowing this to happen, but to him he saw it as the best choice after all at that moment of his decision he was stuck between his love for his people and the love for his son. He chose his love for his people not because he loved his son less, but because if he hadn't chose his person's life for Kosa within the pride would have been unbearable as well as the king would have to deal with riots.

"Dad, I wish could be with him," Zuri whispered through her sobs.

"What's stopping you Zuri?" Radi asked with a smile on his face as he saw an opportunity to make sure both his daughter and his pride got what they wanted.

"What do you mean father, I can't just leave I have a duty to the people."

"Zuri, do you still consider Kosa as part of your people?"

"Yes father, I will always," Zuri replied with a smile as she whipped away her tears as she caught on to the game that her father was playing.

"I always believed that Kosa was special ever since he was a little cub, now as we face dark times I feel that Kosa's Aunt was right in saying that he might be our only hope in surviving this war. So here's your first mission future Queen, go out and find the missing member of our pride and convince him to help stop this war. Are you up for the challenge my dear Zuri?"

"Do you even need to ask father?" Zuri answered as she started for the exit to the cave with a revived spring her step as she hurried off to being her mission. Her father smiled warmly as he watched his daughter run into the distance until he could no longer see her with her passing over the boundaries of his pride.

"You know you did the right thing," Jani commented on as she walked into the cave to stand by her mate. Radi nuzzled her affectionately as he agreed with her; after all he had never seen his daughter so happy and driven. But like every parent he felt worried with the mere fact that his daughter going off by herself into the unknown world of the jungle.

Meanwhile, in a remote savannah a long distance off loud voices could be heard bickering as two friends walked along the ridge of a mountain. Their voices echoed through the grand canons of the mountain as they argued about the directions as the meerkat named Timon fiddled with the map that they found after their encounter with a tour bus of humans driving around over a year ago. Ever since then him and his friend Pumba have been using it in the hopes that it would guide them back home to Pride Rock.

"Timon are you sure you're reading that right?" Pumba groaned as he could feel his hooves cry out harder in pain with the fact that they haven't rest in days since Timon announced that he was so sure that he knew the way home. The only thing that was in as much protest as his feet was his stomach; he also hadn't eaten ever since Timon had led them into what seemed like the driest part of Africa.

"Quit your whining Pumba of course I know where I'm going," Timon reassured him even though they were nowhere close to meeting their goal of getting home especially since Timon had the map upside down.

"How much longer than?"

"You asked that five minutes ago, and the answer I gave at that time still remains, we'll get there when we get there!" Timon yelled as his patience grew thin with Pumba's constant whining and question on the progress of his navigation.

"Uh, Timon-"

"What did I just say?!"

"No Timon, I wanted to say look over there," Pumba stated as he directed Timon's attention the bottom of the mountain to see a large powerful looking lion collapsed on the ground as vultures circled around ready at a moment to start their feast.

"Do you know what this means Pumba?" Timon exclaimed with excitement as he began to hurry down the mountain.

"No Timon, I don't."

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Timon asked as they grew closer to the lion. But when Pumba stared blankly at him he just face palmed before taking a deep breath so he could calmly explain the situation to his friend. "Pumba, do you remember years ago when we found Simba just lying around about to get eaten?"

"Well sure I do, how could I forget?"

"This is the exact same situation, we can be friend this lion, and go back to the times before Pride Rock, when it was just you, me, and a lion living together."

"I see, we won't even need to go back to Pride Rock because this lion can protect us."

"No, no, no, Pumba I have a better idea how about we not go back to Pride Rock and get this lion to protect us." Timon said as he started to wake up the lion. Pumba just shook his head at his friend before helping him out with waking the massive beast up.

Kosa awoke with a start that sent Timon and Pumba flying a few meters, but not only his sudden cause them to fear the young lion it was him pouncing on them seconds after they had awoken him.

"Please don't eat me! Eat Pumba he has more meat on him!"

"Yeah…wait a minute Timon that wasn't nice," Pumba pointed out in offense as they both quivered for their lives under the massive paws of the mighty lion they thought they could befriend.

As Kosa watched the two creatures quiver in fear a spark in his memory lit up as he remembered the two friends from his childhood in his father's pride. Seeing them again caused all the adventures and good times he had with him to flash through his mind. "Timon and Pumba?" Kosa questioned to make sure he was right in assuming that they were who he thought they were.

"Do we know you?" Timon asked while checking the lion over thoughtfully doing everything from inspecting his claws to sticking his head in Kosa's mouth. This caused Kosa to roll his eyes as he remembered how ridiculous they were when he was little and in Simba's story.

"Yes you do I'm Kosa," Kosa said with a smile knowing that they would recognize him now. But after some moments of Timon and Pumba looking towards each other and then back him with blank expressions because it hurt him that time could even destroy their memories that acknowledged him as their best friend when he was small.

"That's funny, isn't that funny Pumba we use to play with this little cub all the time that was named Kosa…you wouldn't happen to be the grandson of Simba, would you?" Timon asked as he begun to see the resemblance between the cub from his memory to the lion before him. Kosa nodded just to have both of them rush at him and push the young lion down to the ground in a warm friendly hug.

"Oh sonny boy, why didn't you say you were Kosa?" Timon asked as the three friends went off in a direction that held lush trees, water, and most importantly food.

"Why did you guys never come back to the pride?"

"It's because someone not naming any names got us lost on our way back to the Pride," Pumba stated with a grumble, which ignited their earlier disagreement.

"Hey, I knew exactly where I was going anyway I rather spend some quality with our number one lion here," Timon retorted as he childishly stuck out his tongue at Pumba. Kosa happily listened to their bickering because he believed that he might have found his true family that was always by his side when he was little at least when they weren't on adventures his father would never let them bring him on.

As Kosa got acquainted with the Hakuna Matata life style in attempts to run away from those that have abandon him, need him more than ever as both sides prepare for war. It up to the two lionesses that have always held the young lion deep in their hearts to hurry up and find him and convince him to stop the war and save both Prides before it's too late.


	8. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year! And Enjoy:)**

Days passed before Zuri finally got a strong hold on Kosa's scent where she followed it from the base of a mountain to lush jungle a day away from each other. As Kosa's scent became stronger the faster she pushed herself in the hopes that she would be able to see him again before he decided to change his location again. Once she had entered the jungle it wasn't hard track Kosa down and when she did the sight she saw kind of made her question whether Kosa was really alright she thought as she witnessed Kosa and a meerkat slurping down disgusting slugs in what seemed to her in some form of competition. When their competition to be over with Kosa as the victor, Zuri ready herself to pounce on to the scene so she could beginning to convince Kosa to forgive the white lions and fight for them in the battle between them and his brother's pride, but what stopped her dead in her tracks was hearing Kosa laughing with all his heart. His laughter made Zuri happy, but it also made a great sadness burn through her veins as she tried to remember an occasion when Kosa was living with the white lions that caused him to laugh the same way. No matter how much she tried she couldn't remember a time Kosa seemed so carefree or as happy as he was with that meerkat and red hog. All through the day Zuri observed the three friends and what she saw left her in a turmoil of mixed feelings because on one hand she couldn't help but be happy that what had happened with her pride and him a couple of days ago hadn't destroyed him like when they first found him when he was a child, but she couldn't help but feel sadness and jealousy at the fact that had never made Kosa feel the same way no matter how much she tried to integrate him into her pride. She watched them for the entire day until night fell upon the jungle. Kosa, Timon, and Pumba were getting ready to go to sleep when Kosa couldn't ignore the familiar scent he has smelt all day. Kosa knew that the sweet smell could only belong to a white lion, but this scent left his heart skipping a beat as he realized that the familiar scent didn't belong to just any white lion, it belonged to a lion he had always considered as a sister and best friend. Kosa crept away from his sleeping friends once he was sure they were fast asleep before he wandered off into the jungle to go meet his stalker.

"Zuri I know you're here, so show yourself," Kosa demanded as he walked by a couple of bushes that he could smell her scent coming strongly from. Zuri peeked out of the bushes just to feel her heart lighten a bite as she saw the face of the lion she will always love. Before Zuri knew it her excitement of seeing Kosa again had cause her to pounce on him.

"Hi Kosa, are you surprise to see me!" Zuri squealed in delight as she helped Kosa off the ground.

"Yeah surprised is one way of describing how I feel, anyway what the heck are you doing here Zuri?" Kosa asked in a displeased voice that ripped wholes into Zuri's heart. She couldn't believe after all her efforts to find Kosa this was the attitude she was greeted with. It shocked her that he wasn't even at least bit pleased to see her.

"That's sure a nice way to greet someone. I'm sorry I came all this way to make sure you were okay."

"Good then be sorry, I never asked you to come and check up on me, we aren't cubs anymore. I don't need protection from you any longer!" Kosa growled as he felt memories of the night that the white lions judged his loyalty to them, and he couldn't help but be angry the most with the royal family especially Zuri who knew him the best. He was angry with her that she didn't try to defend him in any way when the other lions started to call him a traitor and blaming him for helping his brother plot a war against them.

"Kosa what's your problem? I came here to help you, I know how much that day must have reminded you of the day that your father exiled you and-"

"You know what Zuri you're right that night did remind me of the day my father exiled me, not because I had another father figure that didn't want me, but because I didn't have anyone willing to support me back then or a couple of days ago. Out of all the lions that were there that day I thought at least you would say something to help support my case, but you remained silent, so I'm going to ask you one last time Zuri why are you really here?"

"Fine don't believe that reason! I also came to persuade you to come and fight with the white lion, because my father and I believe you are the only lion who is capable to stop your brother."

"Oh really isn't your father the same lion who exiled me a couple of days ago. Come on Zuri stop joking around and go back home, because there is no way you can convince me to fight, neither you nor your pride is even worth it!"

"Fine I-I-I understand that we deserve that, but Kosa if you don't believe anything I say or will ever say again, please believe this that I love you and will always love you more than you will ever know," Zuri whimpered out as felt her heart give way causing tears to flow down her face and dampen her cloud white fur. Kosa on the other hand when he heard this confession it left him torn up between a part of him that wanted to rip it to pieces to the point Zuri would never show her face in front of him again, and another part that wanted so badly to believe that she really did feel that way about him. Kosa couldn't stand how much this conversation with Zuri had confused him to the point he was question whether he was doing the right thing by running away from all his problems. The one thing Kosa did know was that he couldn't figure out anything near Zuri, so he began to runaway again without stopping and without a destination in mind.

Kosa soon found himself in a grassy clearing when tripped over a long stick that came out of no where causing him to roll and tumble until he almost fell into a small watering hole. When Kosa awoke from the daze that the impact of his fall inflicted on him, he awoke face to face a reflection in the watering hole that caused him to jump to his feet to see the blue baboon with a brown stick who had made the reflection in the pound.

"Rafiki what are you doing here, and were you the one who caused me to fall?" Kosa asked as he remembered seeing the same long stick come out of the bushes seconds before he tripped over it.

"Oh Kosa, don't you know one we always fall when one rules blindly from their problems. Speaking of problems which one are you running away from this time?" Rafiki spoke as he hit the young lion on the head.

"Ow, ow, what the heck did you do that for? And plus how do you know I was running from something I could've been running towards something or just running for fun."

"I hit you because with all this running away you are really only running away from who you are and the destiny that the great lions have made for you."

"What destiny? All I ever done is screw up and be rejected by those around me. I wish that they could tell me what I need to do to be able to find a pride and home that will accept me for who I am."

"If guidance is what you seek look into the pound and all will be clear," Rafiki directed as he giggled a bit as he watched the young lion look into the pound to see his reflection staring back up at him.

"Is this some kind of joke? All I see is me in the pound," Kosa growled with anger for he was in no mood to joke around especially with a monkey that might have just given the largest bump on his head he ever seen in his life.

"Look closer my child, what do you see?"

At that moment as Kosa tried harder he saw his reflection change to that of a beautiful lioness that he had never saw before, but the way that she look resembled Kosa's appearance in almost every way. Was this his mother that Vitani often spoke of when he was a little cub? She would always tell him that he looked exactly like his mother, and back then he would never believe her after all how could a male look like their mother, but now as he stared upon her face he couldn't deny fact that did look a lot like his mother.

While Kosa stared at the pound the weather begun to change as the young lion's surrounding stared to become more windy and thunder began to rumble through the sky. All the commotion around Kosa directed his attention towards the sky where he could see a massive cloud moving towards him as it morphed into a face of lion. It felt like hours to Kosa as he waited patiently to make out the lion in the clouds, but after sometime he gasped with shock as he saw that the face in the clouds soon mirrored the same face he had stared at moments ago.

"Mother?"

"Yes it is, my dear Kosa. Look how you've grown to be a strong and mighty warrior…but you squander all the great lions have blessed you with to run away from the battle that they have made sure you have trained for by being adopted into the white lion pride."

"But mother, why did the great lions allow for father to exile me and then Radi to exile me as well?!" Kosa roared at his mother in fustration as all the pain he ever felt started to break away from the depths of his heart to be released in a mighty roar that shook the world around him.

"All is done for a reason my child. Before I go Kosa remember that this and keep it close to your heart for you are a powerful warrior and the key to the Pride's future. That is who you are my child, that is the destiney that the great lions have written for you, so go fullfill it my child, make me proud," Kiara boomed as she begun to disappear with the settling of the wheather. Once the sky was back to normal Kosa turned around to face Rafiki with a down cast head as he processed all his mother had said.

"What is the matter Kosa, why are you standing here instead running towards your destiney rather than running away from it?" Rafiki asked as he crept closer to the young lion, but once he was Kosa surprised him by grabbing onto stick and pulling him off to where Timon and Pumba were to tell them the news that they were going home and he was going to defeat his brother and save both of his Prides. Rafiki on the other hand was not so happy about being dragged around, so he ended up yelling and screeching for him to let him ago. At that moment Kosa couldn't think about anything but proving to not only himself but to everyone that ever doubted him that he make something out of himself and he could be somebody.

By the time he got back to the jungle where he left his two friends and Zuri, it pained him slightly because he could no longer sense Zuri's presence in the jungle with them. As he walked up to his friends to wake them up he couldn't help but wish that he had listen to her and accepted her feelings, but he soon shook that out of his like he did to his two sleeping friends, knowing that the only way he could ever redeem himself was through living up to her expectations and being the true warrior she knew he was.

"Why the heck are you waking us, while it's still dark out here?" Timon groaned out as he picked himself up and got up Pumba before he could fall off him as he got up.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go back to Pride Rock-"

"Why in the world would we want to go back there when we can continue to live with Hakuna Matata for the rest of our days?"

"Listen Timon, Pride Rock is in danger, but if you rather live here and abandon your Pride suit yourself. But me, I'm going back to fight and free my Pride."

"I hope I can keep you to that promise Kosa," a voice said causing everyone to look behind them to see Vitani walking up to them with a smile full pride and join that her nephew had accepted his fate and birth right after so many years of running away his painful past. He now had the courage to return to his past and face it head on now; she could see it in his eyes. The lion before her no longer seemed like the lion she raised or even found in the white lion pride this lion was stronger than the one before, more confident in both himself and his abilities, but most importantly more like Kira was when Vitani knew her.

"Aunty Vitani! I won't let either you or mother down this time I promise," Kosa vowed as he came up to give his aunt an affectionate snuggle. Seeing this scene caused Pumba also to vow to protect his Pride, and later on after some coaxing and guilt-tripping from Pumba, Timon soon followed after. With that they settled down for the night to gain as much energy as they could before having to face a war between two strong Prides.

But before Kosa could go to sleep he had a pressing question to ask Rafiki about how his brother was even able to take over his old pride from his father. Rafiki was happy to answer the young lion's question as he stood up and moved into the middle of the circle they had created as they lay on the ground. With a clearing of his throat he was fully prepared to tell a story that took Kosa back to a year ago. At that time the problem of sharing the border with the white lion pride was becoming a major issue that had brought all the lionesses to Kovu to do something about the food that they were losing to the neighboring pride west of their kingdom. After months of pondering on how to solve the problem Kovu presented the idea of negotiating with them hunting terms that both prides will follow in order to live in unity together, in front of the whole Pride. Most who stood beneath him agree with his idea, but many of the lions and a few lionesses were against his judgment and only saw war as the only means to solving this issue. Out of those lions that were against Kovu's idea was Giza, who climbed onto Pride Rock to voice his opinion to his father.

"Father, you can't be seriously thinking of handling this problem with peaceful conversation and civil compromise. The only way we can obtain full control over our borders is through force," Giza countered as he stood face to face with his father with claws unleashed almost daring his father to disagree with him. This statement silenced the gathering as they looked towards their king in wonder what will come next from their king for this open challenge to his authority.

"Son stand down this isn't your decision to make," Kovu answered calmly as he stared down his son in hopes he would give up his stance on the issue and return back to his place in the gathering without force. But as they both stood their motionless glaring at each other that hope soon dwindled into nothingness.

"Son you don't want this."

"Oh father, but I think I do, how many of you believe that the only way to go about restoring order involves force? Because only with force we can reclaim our food back, and expand our kingdom in order to gain more living space for future generations." When put in that light Giza was able to gain more support from the masses to the point that Kovu knew that if he didn't act fast he would lose his power to his son who was in his opinion a couple of years too early to be think about taking his position as the king just yet. With a massive roar Kovu silenced all those bellow that have begun to swap questioning whispers against his decision.

"Giza this is an order, go back to your place in the gathering. I will deal with you afterwards."

"Why wait father?" Giza stated as he clawed his father across the face. As Kovu felt the blood trickle down his face as three slash marks ripped across his face anger filled his veins as he realized that he could no longer go easy on Giza for having a conflicting opinion, for his son was not after the best interest of his pride but merely for the power of king. Both son and father were then trapped into a bloody battle that shocked the animals gathered around the rock for their fight did not look like a mere father, son disagreement but more like a battle dominance, something none of them has ever seen since Scar and Simba fought for the power of king. However, Simba and Scar's fight was different for the pridelanders knew who side they should be on, but this fight tore a rift in the kingdom between those that were loyal to their current king and those that wanted to find favor with the next king. A riot among supporters soon broke out in a bloody battle of loyalty that came to halt with Giza pushing his father of the edge of the Pride Rock.

"Now it's time for, you to listen father. You have two choices wither you die here or you relinquish the kingdom to me right now," Giza offered as he placed his claws on Kovu's hands to loosen Kovu's grip in order emphasize just how much the king's life really hung in the balance of his decision. Looking down Kovu expected his loyal followers to come and help him, but all he could see were those that were firmly on his son's side the rest of the animals had been beaten to the ground. Although the idea of dying and going to be his wife did appeal to Kovu, he still found himself picking the latter option in hopes that one day he'll be able to find a way to regain power from his son, and find a way to control him for he was his only heir because of a stupid decision that cost him his youngest son and his sister. Rafiki's story ended with Giza locking up both his father and all those that fought to protect their former king's ideals and power over them, and soon after began his horrible dictator that enslaved those that supported him during his power struggle with his father and later on the hyenas after capturing their territory that included both the elephant grave yard and the outlands.

Kosa could hardly believe the brother that he admired and envied when he was younger grew up to bring darkness and destruction he had only ever heard in his grandmother's tales of when Scar was king of the Prideland. That night before drifting off into sleep Kosa prayed to his mother for reassurance that he really had the strength and skills to be able to bring down a lion that had always outshined him in everything and had enough power to bring their father down to his knees.

* * *

While Kosa fell asleep with his two friends, his aunt, and Rafiki, Zuri came back to her Prideland with a down cast spirit that caused her paws and tail to drag behind her. She couldn't believe after all that he still decided to abandon his people who faithfully protected and provided for, but really filled her with sorrow was how easily he refused her and the feelings she had always harbored for him.

"Oh my dear daughter how did it go with Kosa, your father told me all about it, were you able to convince him to fight?" her mother asked her as she saw her step into their mountain shielded Prideland.

"I am sorry mother I failed my mission."

"I guess that means we really are doomed," she stated with tears flowing down her eyes as she redirected her gaze towards the lions training their fighting skills in hopes to at least be good enough to be able to defend themselves in the battle field that they will be faced with tomorrow at late noon. The very statement enraged Zuri for she believed even without Kosa's help if all of them just believed in the possibility of winning this war and coming back home with safety and their health all will turn out right for them. This notion caused her to run away from her mother to climb the roof of their cave and let out a monstrous roar that echoed through the prideland. Lions from young to old that heard her roar gathered underneath her.

"Zuri it's nice to have you back, but whatever is this meeting about?" Radi asked as he stood in front of the crowd with his wife and queen next to him who was just as worried about Zuri's announcement for it was on heard of for any lion other than the king himself to call a meeting especially when she had not consulted with her father beforehand.

"It has come to my attention, that most of the lions before me if not all think we are going to lose the war. But you know what we don't even have the right to think that or complain because we shamefully exiled our only chance having a clear win in this war. Now without him we need to pull ourselves together and start believing we can win this war, because at this moment that is the only thing we can do to ensure victory and keep our species alive, now who's with me?!"

Her speech led to a resounding roar of agreement. There was no doubt that Zuri's words had lit a fire in all their souls as they went back to their training fighting harder and with more determination than the king had ever seen throughout the time period that was given to them to prepare themselves for war. Both of Zuri's could only smile upon their only daughter with pride knowing that one day their daughter would make a wise and powerful leader not only one that the lionesses will respect as more than an equal but the lions in the pride will as well, if they are able to survive tomorrow that is.


	9. Chapter 8

*** I'm sorry this took so long, but since this is the last chapter before the epilogue I wanted to make it perfect and it didn't help much that I writer's block, anyway sorry again for the wait and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8

The next morning a little before dawn all lions from both prides made their last preparations for the war at hand before heading out to see what their destinies were going to bring on such a day that they all knew was going to be splattered with blood whether it was white lions' or the blood of Giza's lions.

"Are you ready for this child?" Zuri heard her father ask as he found her perfecting a few last minute fighting moves with some of the lionesses her age as the rest of the lions lined up according to ranking in the pride.

"As ready as one can be given the circumstances," was all the young princess could answer knowing no amount of training could prepare her for today. Her father nodded knowingly that the outcome of today wasn't the only thing on her mind and even though many of the lions around them had assumed Kosa a traitor, she wasn't the only one wishing he would surprisingly appear from the distance to fight as their ally. Her father soon led the rest of the lions out of their home protected by mountains, and as Zuri stood by her parents that were leading the white lions towards Giza's pride she couldn't help looking back over to her home where she had first met Kosa. As she turned to face whatever horrors today may bring for her and her pride, her only wish was that she could've seen Kosa one more time before today and took the time to reason with him as well as show him the emotions she harbored for him were stronger than he will ever know.

* * *

"Kosa, wake up! The war will start soon," Vitani ordered as she nudged her nephew with her paw a few times before she saw Kosa's eyes twitch a little as he returned to his reality with a start as he remembered his important mission. After startling Timon and Pumba awake with an ear-splitting roar they were ready to take off until Kosa stopped as he looked around the area they camped out on last night.

"Where's Rafiki?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning and knowing him he'll pop up when we least expect it, but right now the only thing we should be focusing on is the war and getting there before it's too late," Vitani urged Kosa who gave her a nod of his head before their team of two lions, a warthog, and a meerkat started their journey back towards their old pride as fast as their legs could take them as the shining sun beat down upon them.

* * *

"What's the status of our guests for this afternoon?" a tall muscular lion with red fur inquired as he watched an old lioness with light yellow fur come walking into the cave on top of pride rock that has been changed into Giza's own personal lion's den where only he was allowed to sleep since he made the rest of the lions in his pride sleep outside with no shelter and barely any food to eat.

Nala shivered at his reference to the lions he had declared war against a few days ago as guests, for she never knew a lion so wicked that he would invite an entire pride of lions on to their sacred ground only to be slaughtered -well other than Scar and now her very own grandson. "They are just over the horizon, we have all lionesses and lions on guard my lord," she reported almost having to spite out the 'my lord' as she glanced over to a cage barrier of rocks where she got a glimpse of a pair of green eyes that shadowed the sorrow and disappointment in her eyes. Although the eye contact was only for a moment Giza's all too keen jade eyes caught the exchange of emotions causing him to direct his attention towards the stone jail he had encased his father in during their fight after his public outburst against his father's authority.

"You hear that father? Soon the whole pride will know who the better ruler is when they have double the area to live and hunt, and I will have more lions under my army to conquer other prides to expand our pride to the lengths that will go down in history," Giza taunted with a smile so terrifying that Kovu had only ever seen it once before and that was on his mother's face, Zira.

"T-he…the o-only thing any…one will ever remember you as… is-is the king who brought…destruction and famine upon our pride," Kovu retorted weakly as even speaking in his old age and mal-nurtured state was a chore for the once mighty lion.

"It looks like we'll be in the same boat then father, after all you're the king who will forever be known for banishing the youngest cub of the royal family," Giza answered back with a cackle before ordering Nala back to her position in his army as he walked out with her to welcome his guests to their deaths and leave his father to wallow in the guilt of his last statement. Giza's words hit their intended target leaving the former king to clasp on the floor of his dungeon knowing all too well how much of this mess was his entire fault. He should've saw the lust for power in his oldest son, he should've held the one piece of Kiara he had left close to his heart rather than banishing it, he also should've listened to Vitani's words about Kosa being the key to the Prideland's future, and he should've never held his duty as a king above his duty as a father. So many regrets and mistakes flowed through his head as he heard a roar from Giza that he knew meant the start of war, which only caused him to sink lower in his pit of misery.

* * *

Outside Kovu's jail inside Pride Rock the two tribes met at the base of the mighty rock as the sun that was once shining began to be covered with darkening gray clouds that threaten to rain above them as if mother nature herself could see the devastating event that was about to unfold.

"I see since you are here you've decided to be killed Radi, and here I thought you were going to pick the smart option and surrender power to me," Giza observed as all the white lions instinctively dropped into a low crouch readying themselves to defend their king and the rest of their tribe of lions.

"We may not be the strongest out of the lion tribes, but we will always have our pride."

"That's too bad, your daughter would've made a lovely queen…but perhaps there still hope," Giza said while looking directly at the young lioness with a lick of his lips in anticipation of the prospect of the new prize other than power he may achieve after the war. The very thought of giving the only heir to their pride up not only greatly disturbed both Zuri and her parents but also the rest of the lions that stood beside them that made their thoughts known through roars of displeasure and disgust. "Fine then you all will die!" Giza released with a mighty roar that echoed through his kingdom that caused each side to pounce and wrestle down any opponent they came by with ruthless strength and deadly claws.

* * *

"Why can't you lions ever just live peacefully?" Timon complained with the knowledge of this being the third lion battle he had to participate in.

"Yeah Vitani I agree with Timon it just doesn't make sense."

"If you recollect boys, all those wars have started because of lions who didn't understand the balance of power of the circle of life. Each lion is given the amount of power that will keep the scales in balance but once one hungers for more…you get the picture," Vitani answered as they looked upon the chaos and blood spilling down below them. The scene hit Kosa the hardest as his friends watched him trembling with the spiral of unpleasant emotions building up within him, and who could blame him. He grew up in these two tribes and to see them ripping each other apart left the young adult lion torn between his duties to both. Both he loved dearly and both had cast him away.

Seeing the conflict in Kosa's eyes as he turned his head away from the blood and pain, his aunt placed a paw on his shoulder to comfort the younger lion, "Kosa we've come too close for you to turn your back on them, I know it must be confusing to you but the Great lions from the past are guiding you they will show you how to end this conflict without betraying those you love."

"Thank you," Kosa whispered before turning his gaze back to the war to see all the lions he ever cared about, loved, cherished: Nala, Zuri, Jani, Radi, and Hodari. He couldn't let them die not after all they had done for him; all those memories he shared with them is what fueled an ear splitting roar to rip out of him that caused each and every lion to stop dead in their tracks and redirect their attention towards the top of Pride Rocks to see their newly formed group of spectators.

"Kosa?!" Zuri found herself yell out in shock and excitement that may be the Great lions of the past really did answer prayers. The mention of the young lion's name caused the lions at the base of the rock to go further into shock as they stared a upon a powerful looking lion as his black mane that was soaked due to the rain slightly below in the angry wind of the storm over head.

"Kosa, my dear is that really you?" Nala questioned breaking the silence among the lions that were still too shock to do anything but remember how to breathe.

"And if so it looks like you didn't have enough bad luck to kill you, but then again you're just one more lion I will have pleasure of watching bleed out as I drag my nails through your neck," Giza snarled causing Kosa to redirect his attention to his older brother with shock registering on his face. It wasn't like his brother had changed very much since he last saw Giza, sure he was larger and had filled out with more muscle, but as the younger lion stared into his brother's eyes all he could see was evil and hatred. Two things Kosa never thought his brother from when he was a cub was capable of expressing.

"What is the meaning of this brother? Why have you declared war on the white lions, and why did you betray our father?" Kosa demanded as the confusion of his current events was threatening to erupt into a full size head ache for this wasn't his brother the brother who everyone had predicted to be a great ruler like the past kings that came before him.

A blast of laughter roared out of Giza's mouth as he looked upon his younger brother with pity for several moments before he could regain his composure. "Oh little Kosa you're still as innocent and gullible as ever."

"Explain brother."

"It's really quiet easy to get baby brother, do you remember the day father banished you? The day I told you to look upon the area where the sun didn't touch?" Giza explained with a wide grin as his brother simply nodded in remembrance of that horrible day when he lost both his grandfather and his family. "Well if father ever bother to spend time with you, you would've known that area was never part of our kingdom and has been the home of the hyenas ever since Mufsa's time."

"But that means-"

"I tricked you? Wow brother your finally getting smart."

"What was the purpose of getting me banished?" Kosa asked through greeted teeth as his brother's words sunk in. How could he had not seen this before, why would his father pick such a scary and dangerous place for a cub to play…_man he really was as stupid as his brother described._

"I had no intention of sending you their to get banished, but I did hope the hyenas would've done their job and ripped you limb from limb," Giza said nonchalantly.

"Simba had to die that day all because you wanted me out of the way so you could do this?!" Kosa growled.

"Look you've gotten so smart I didn't even need to explain that to you. You were predicted to be the key to our future according to mother's last dyeing words and I couldn't let you stop me!" with that the talking was over as Giza leaped up onto the monumental rock to pounce on his little brother to finish off what he failed to do years ago knowing that as long as Kosa was still breathing he couldn't continue to rule his pride with an iron paw. As the two brothers were seen rustling around in a blur of fur as they wrestled for dominance, Vitani and Kosa's two cuphood friends quickly joined the rest of the lions at the base of the rock to observe the outcome of this battle between brothers that will decide peace or more blood shed.

The only way many of the lions down below could describe the fight they were witnessing was by relating it to the fight between Simba and Scar; however, this fight was different because unlike the fight between Scar and Simba both brothers were equally endowed with strength that allowed each below dealt to lead them no closer to a victor the only tipping scale was Giza's experience. He had spent most of his reign killing all those that threatened his power, while Kosa also equally trained in fighting had never had a challenge this big while wrestling with the white lions nor did he ever have a reason to kill another lion. The difference between brother was made clear as the crowd of lions watched Giza deal a powerful blow with his clawed paw that sent Kosa smashing into the rock walls of Pride Rock before pinning him to the ground.

"So this is the mighty key to our future well an insignificant predication deserves an insignificant death!" Giza roared out as he lifted one of his massive paws into the air only to bring it back down with his claws extended that dug into the bottom of Kosa's neck and dragged down towards his stomach sending pain filled roars echoing through the prideland.

"Why, why, why…" Zuri demanded in a whisper as she trembled in fury causing her mother to look over at her with worry eyes.

"Why what, Zuri?"

"Why must Kosa always be the one to bear the pain all by himself!" the lioness roared as she took off before her mother or father could react to stop her. As she ran through the sea of lions tears dampened her fur. She knew what she needed to do, she would not stand in the crowd again watching Kosa in pain.

"Br-brother please…s-stop this," Kosa heaved out as blood pooled around them from the cut that his brother inflected upon him.

"Save your breath dear brother you're only making this process just so much more painful for yourself," Giza snickered as he raised his paw up again to execute another excoriating blow before he decided to end his brother's life.

"Y-you don't need to do t-this…if-f you…give up now…you c-can st-still be forgiven," Kosa managed to make out as lightning from the storm caused the entire Pride Rock to be engulfed in a sea of flames.

"Forgiveness? I don't need anyone's forgiveness baby brother for anyone who does not follow me will follow you into the afterlife-" right before his claws were able to sink into his brother again he found himself head butted into a wall in front of him that not only knocked the wind out of him but left him stunned for several seconds. When he recovered he was confronted with raged filled eyes of Zuri who was in a low crouch readying herself for another attack.

"How dare you hurt him! If…if only you knew how much suffering he's been through," was all Zuri could muster through greeted teeth as she watched the powerful lion get up.

"Zuri…go…back!" Kosa gave a hoarse roar that neither lions standing before him paid attention to as their eyes locked into a glaring battle. The very situation left a wide smirk plastered to Giza's face that was completely void of anything but dark amusement as he let out a blood curling snicker right before he lunged his body at her. Before the young lioness could respond pain crash into her as she felt a strong paw bash into her causing her to lose balance. Zuri barely had time to recover before his next attack, which was only the start of the lions barge of attacks.

The lioness soon found herself with blood dripping from her nose as she struggled for air while watching Giza circle around her as if she was a feeble mouse that was found on a hunting trip. She couldn't help but gulp down a lump knowing quiet well how this was going to end, and like her prediction Giza took one final lunge at her that caused her to slip over the edge of Pride Rock that sent a roar of horror both coming from her mouth and the mouths of the lions below as they stared on in shock and terror unable to save her due to the flames that surrounded their battle field.

"Oh what a heroic little princess you are, but before I end your life answer me this. What did you hope to gain by trying to save my brother?" Giza asked as he used his claws to dig into the lionesses paws in order to prevent her from falling. The look on her face as she stared up into Giza's murderous green eyes answered everything to the king of the Pridelanders. "I see so your in love with my little brother…hmmm…what should I do with this information to make my brother's death all the more painful…perhaps I should spare you and make you my queen before killing him."

"You monster!" Zuri spat out in a low growl that instantly made Giza's look of amusement vanish.

"Actually I think killing you would be more painful."

"You're wasting your time Kosa doesn't even love me back!"

"Well one can never tell until they try!" Giza shouted as he let go of Zuri's body that was dangling above a pit of fire. Zuri closed her eyes as she felt tears run down her face with the feeling of her body falling through air, but it didn't last long when she heard a bone wrenching roar almost as soon as felt jaws grip the skin on her neck tight enough to stop her fall but not to break through her skin.

"Kosa," was all the lioness could utter as he used all his strength to pull her back onto the ledge. Kosa spent seconds looking upon her face as she breathed a sigh of relief wanting to do everything from yelling at her for rash actions to snuggling her with the joy he was able to save her in time, but he didn't have the time to act upon his urges as he turned his attention to his brother. Who stood a few inches away from them with a deep gash to his throat where his brother had bit him in order to throw him out-of-the-way to save Zuri.

As Giza watched his brother walking towards him in a low crouch to continue their fight he retreated back a few steps knowing quiet well how fatal the wound on his neck was he had to come up with something in order to defeat his brother. "Brother…like you…said we don't…need to do this…I'll let the white lions go."

"Why should I believe you brother? You're just like Scar except worse because unlike him you had the throne and the love of our father."

"Not really I was there on that day…mother died….not only did she say…you were the key…she also told Vitani… that when the time comes…she hopes I except my place…what use is love and the birth right…when you were going to steal it all away!"

"Can you hear yourself talk? I've been wondering around for love all my life and you would give it away for a simple title? You don't deserve to live Giza."

"What are you going to do little brother? Kill me?"

"No brother although you don't deserve it I'm giving you a second chance so leave this place and never come back," Kosa stated as he turned to tend to Zuri honestly believing his brother would take his mercy given his condition, but all that changed when he heard a roar as his brother leaped into the air to try to attack the younger lion. In a split second Kosa ducked low to the ground causing his brother to fall into the fiery pit. "Giza!" was all Kosa could yell as his teary eyes watched his brother's body engulfed in the raging fire.

"Kosa this wasn't your fault it was his hatred that killed him," Zuri said trying to comfort Kosa, who was still motionless as he stared towards the flames that had killed his brother.

"I know but that still doesn't change the fact that he was my brother."

* * *

Soon after that the rain pour became so heavy that it put out the fire enough for Kosa and Zuri to climb down the mighty rock to join the other lions where they stood meters away from the horrific event that had just played out. The crowd of lions embraced the two young heroes with tears of joy, love, and cheers as none of them could believe that they were finally free from the oppression of Giza and losing everything they ever treasured to him.

"Did you see Vitani, I did it," Kosa said as his grandmother gave him an affectionate snuggle.

"Kosa I think the only one who could beat me in how proud I am of you is your mother," Vitani answered as she gave the young lion who she had raised from a little cub an affectionate snuggle before directing his attention towards the baboon near the base of Pride Rock who beckoned for him.

As Kosa pad towards the baboon he couldn't help but wonder what was to come of him next as he saw all the lions from his old pride move into positions under Pride Rock that gave them a prefect view of the ledge that stuck out of the rock close to the top. "Rafiki what's next I hope it isn't fighting another lion to the death," the young lion joked only to receive laughter out of the old baboon instead of a hit on his head.

"Only time will tell Kosa, but for now it's time for you to take your rightful place in the circle of life," Rafiki answered with a warm face that told Kosa that he had made the old baboon proud as well. With a nod and a hug from an animal he had once thought annoying but now as he bravely ascended the rock like many kings before him he had a feeling that the baboon who had knocked some sense into him several days ago was going to be among his very few trusted friends. By the time he was on the edge of the ledge where his brother had just died he looked down to see that he had the attention of all the lions including the white lions that looked up towards him with equal expectation as his own tribe did. All their support somehow paled in comparence to him as he saw his mother and his grandfather in the clouds above him as he took a deep breath to release a powerful mighty roar that echoed throughout the Prideland not only as a declaration of him up holding his birth right to be king but also a promise that he will be a strong and loving king that will carry the torch of legacies before him.

* * *

*** I have read a few requests from previous reviews that wanted to see a few things happen that I'll be putting in the epilogue, so if anyone else have a few suggestions let me know and I'll try to put them into the final chapter. Also after watching the bloopers to the first lion king movie I was wondering if it would be a good idea to add one to, so let me know if that's going over board or not. So please review.:) **


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Kosa stared upon his new kingdom and his new followers as the sun came out he couldn't help but recall the words his mother had spoken not to long ago_, remember this and keep it close to your heart for you are a powerful warrior and the key to the Pride's future._ "Thank you mother," he whispered before he felt his body stiffen at a scent he never dreamed of smelling ever again, a scent that brought him back to when he was chased out of this very land when he was merely a cub. Kosa slowly turned to see a weak brown lion with a scar across his right green eye who caused pain and sorrow to bubble up inside him as he watched the still mighty figure take a seat beside him.

For moments the atmosphere between them was silent and filled with tension that even the sharpest claws could not slice through. Until Kovu cleared his voice knowing that he could no longer avoid what had to be done whether he was confident or not. "I'm sorry Kosa," the older lion breathed.

"You neglect me my whole cubhood, you outlaw me to live without a family before hearing my side of the story all those years ago and all you can say is I'm sorry?!" Kosa yelled as all those emotions swelling within him made their way out expressed as a heated anger filled with heartbreak and betrayal.

"I know and that will be a mistake I will have to live with forever, cause I know there is nothing I can do to justify my actions, my son. I was stupid and blinded by my grief for your mother that I lost sight of what really matters; and that's my family. It's my fault that both you and your brother end up the way you boys did, and for that I know I can never be forgiven, I came here to tell you that I love you and am proud that you are my son before I go away," Kovu replied as tears dampened his fur. The very sight shocked Kosa after all like all children he never thought it possible for his cubhood hero to cry. Seeing this caused the hurt in Kosa's heart to melt away as he saw the lion start to walk away from him.

"What makes you think that I want you to leave?"

"How could you not, I'm surprised you can even look at me for what I've done," Kovu spat with disdain for his actions in the past.

"Yes it will be hard to forgive what you've done father, but I've lived without a father all my life. So I can't let you leave you still owe me a day of fun," Kosa replied as he looked upon his father with soft pleading eyes that Kovu couldn't help but give into.

"I won't let you down this time. I only hope you become a better king than I was," his father said as both he and his son looked down upon the lions bellow them. As their gaze swept across each and every lion, Kovu noticed his son's gaze lingered when they came upon a lively lioness socializing with Vitani and Nala along with her mother. Kovu knew what the love and sorrow that crept into his son's eyes meant. "Kosa promise me you won't make the same mistake as I did," Kovu said shifting his head towards the lioness with a teasing look on his face that told Kosa that his father could tell the emotions he had for the lioness.

"You don't understand father, I now belong with this Pride and she's princess of her Pride. It just would never work we are separated by tribes," Kosa explained with a downcast expression as the very thought of living without Zuri by his side was ripping a deep painful hole in his heart.

Seeing how upset his son was Kovu smiled softly knowing what he must do next as he stood next to his son once more getting ready to retell advice a wise lion once told him. "We are more than what we are, we are one. We are all united under the circle of life no matter what tribe we are from. You're a clear example of that Kosa for you saved two tribes today that have known you as their son."

His father's words surprised Kosa as each word echoed in his head until he found the solution laced within his father's advice. "Thank you father, I now know what I must do," Kosa thanked as he gave his father a hug before bouncing of Pride Rock. When he got down he nearly crashed into her, which startled her and the other lions around her as they looked upon the new king in front of them trying to regain his composure from running so hard. "Zuri, I'm sorry for all the harsh words I said to you. I was angry and-"

"There's no need to apologize, we should be apologizing we were the ones that shunned you yet you still came to save us," Zuri interrupted causing all the white lions to bow in gratitude to Kosa for saving the very existence of their tribe before starting to head off towards their own Pride lands.

"Where are you going King Radi?" Kosa questioned with amusement in his voice that caused the powerful king to turn around with curiosity evident in his black eyes.

"Why home of course, we would love to have you back but you have a pride to take care of now my son."

"Lately Radi I have figured out that home can't be described by an area of land but being with those that you care about," Kosa stated as he laid his blue eyes on Zuri that were filled with the intense passion he had always felt for her.

"What are you getting at?" Zuri asked as her fur started to turn a soft pink color as she shied away slightly from his gaze.

"Zuri I love you, and it wouldn't be home without you," at this Zuri ran to his side with tears of joy running from her eyes that only fell faster when Kosa gave her an affectionate lick across her cheek before wrapping her in a warm snuggle. "So I have come here to formal unit our two prides by asking you to allow your daughter to be my mate," Kosa stated firmly staring at Radi until the older lion stared to roar with laughter.

"You here that Jani? He's asking for our daughter to be his mate," Radi laughed out causing the rest of the White lions to laugh as well, which only left the newly crowned king more confused.

"Is that positive or negative answer?"

"It's a positive one you sloth, it's been that way since Dad declared me yours after we got back to the tribe," Zuri teased as she nudged a paw into his chest causing him to flinch playfully in fake pain.

"And why wasn't I notified about this?" Kosa asked while raising an eye brow as he smiled with amusement at his soon to be mate.

"I wanted to know if you truly loved me."

"Did I pass the test then?" Kosa asked as he leaned in to lick her affectionately again.

"Yes," was all the young lioness could utter as she lifted her head so she could place her lips on his causing the crowd on both sides to cheer in celebration of the new couple that would mark a new era for both tribes. Kovu couldn't help but smile as he looked down on the scene before looking up to the sky to thank Kiara for raising such a remarkably son.

* * *

"Look at them they look like a father and his cub," Zuri giggled as she groomed herself as her mother and Nala intricately laced a white calla lily onto her right ear as a symbol of marriage. The lioness were getting themselves ready on the top of Pride Rock out of the view of the male lions, but that didn't mean that they didn't have a prefect view of the male lions goofing around as they did not need as much time to get ready.

"It's funny how a lion that grew up with no father can end up with two," Jani agreed as she watched with a soft smile as both her husband and Kosa's father ganged up on him in their playful wrestling match. All the lioness looked on with smiles as Hodari came to help his friend. It was really happening their two tribes were going to be united and by the way the males got along so well they were sure that this day was only going to bring further happiness to a land that was once deprived of such emotions.

"Okay, okay, uncle!" both Kosa and Hodari roared with laughter as they soon found themselves pinned under Kovu and Radi who seem pleased with the fact that they still had it going on despite their age. Kosa couldn't help grinning widely as he saw the two older lions leap off of them only to give each other a high-five as they roared in laughter at how easily both of the younger lions went down. Ever since Kosa introduced Kovu to his white lion tribe father, Radi, they were instantly friends, which only made the unification process go that much smoother almost like it was what the Great lions of the past always intended to happen, and knowing how they worked they probably did plan all this out. Thought, Kosa as he left the rest of the males to fulfill his part in the wedding preparations, and his first one led him bounding half way across his Pride lands until he came across a massive tree that had many nests that belonged to the local flock of Red-billed Hornbills.

"Zazu!" Kosa roared causing almost every bird in the colony to look towards the smiling friendly lion. For many of the birds that went through Giza's rule this was a pleasant sight for them; however, despite the calming aura of this new lion king many of the birds looked down with sorrow, which puzzled Kosa greatly until a young hornbill that looked much like Zazu except the young bird's feathers were a lilac color instead of the normal blue colored feathers Kosa had grown accustom to when he was a cub flew down towards him.

"My father sacrificed himself for the sake of the Pride, why do you want him," the young bird asked with sadness in his black eyes as he landed in front of Kosa. The news greatly saddened Kosa as he whispered how sorry he was that he couldn't save the boy's father. "It's okay my father always told me to be strong and that one day he believed a powerful lion would save us," the young boy chirped with a happy smile at the memory of his father.

"What is your name?" Kosa asked after getting over his shock that such a loyal family friend had to die because of Giza.

"It's Zozu, sir. Why do you ask?"

"How would you like to carry on in the footsteps of a long line of proud hornbill birds? How would like to be my majordomo?"

"You mean just like my dad?! It would be an honor," the young adult bird exclaimed in joy as he flew up to perch himself on Kosa's shoulder grinning from side to side. "I guess my father was right a powerful lion did come to save us," Zozu whispered with pride in his voice as he looked towards his new king with admiration.

"Thanks, now for your first job, and that's to spread the word across the kingdom of my wedding today. Do you think you can handle it Zozu?" Kosa questioned with amusement as he saw the small bird start bouncing up and down at the prospect of his first duty as the king's new majordomo.

"Of course my majesty I won't let you down," the purple bird boomed with excitement as he flew away to begin his task. As Kosa stared after his new majordomo he couldn't help but feel a mixture of sadness and joy because even though he had lost the bird that always pestered him when he was little, but cared enough to save his life and believe he would return touched him, but he knew he would also learn to rely and trust his son even though he was definitely no Zazu; but he would fit into the family with the same ease as all majordomos have in the past.

* * *

It wasn't long before the afternoon came as all animals great and small stood in two rows on either side of Pride Rock with the smallest monkeys in the front to the tall giraffes in the back so that everyone could see the event that will be retold for many generations to come. At the top of the lane that the animals created were Kosa, Hodari, and Kovu standing in that respective order on the left as Jani, Sasa, Vitani and Nala stood on the right leaving space for the bride next to Kosa while Rafiki stood in front of those lions as he got ready to perform the marriage ceremony.

"This is it my son, I know that both me and your mother could not be more proud of the lion you have become," Kovu whispered as the elephants started to produce a trumpet noise to announce the arrival of the bride. Kosa smiled with a blush due to his father's praise, but before he could reply all words got stuck in his throat as he saw a beautiful lean white lioness walking up the aisle with her father by her side staring at him with love and warmth in her shimmering black eyes.

"I, King Radi here by relinquish my daughter towards King Kosa," Radi announced before giving his daughter an affectionate nuzzle. With that they took their spots with Zuri walking over to stand beside Kosa, while King Radi stood beside Kovu.

"You look…amazing," Kosa breathed as Zuri's appearance literally took his breath away as they turned around to face Rafiki. All Zuri could do was blush slightly with a smile to thank him for the compliment as Rafiki started the wedding ceremony by thanking the kingdom for coming to witness and celebrate such a joyous occasion.

"These two lions have come here today not only to create a bond that will unite a lion to his lioness, but also two mighty tribes that we all hope will flourish for many years to come like the love between these two," Rafiki announced as he placed a looped vine around them to signify unity and then he cracked open a few fruits and dashed the juice on both lions' foreheads to indicate the new birth of something wonderful that will bring peace and order in the kingdom. With this ritual done both lions knew it was time to say their vows to one another.

"Zuri, to be honest I don't know where I would be without you," Kosa started with a soft smile as he gazed into Zuri's eyes, which caused all his nerves to strengthen making the next words that came out of his mouth more powerful than the ones before. "You were there for me when I needed a friend and you were there for me when my world seemed black and hopeless. Although I may not have realized it but you were there when everyone else had given up on me and for that I will thank you with my love, my loyalty, and my protection. I hope you will continue to be by my side as my pillar for many moons to come."

"Kosa when my father and I found you when we were cubs I knew you would be a special lion in my life. That feeling soon turned into love as you told me your secrets and opened up to me so that I could start to understand who the real Kosa is. And what I have found over the years is that you are a strong, caring, fierce yet gentle lion who is meant for great things. I'm just lucky you have chosen me to walk with you on your journey to greatness," Zuri spoke as she lost herself staring into the bright blue pools in front of her as Kosa started to lean forward, which caused Rafiki to sigh in playful annoyance as he announced that Kosa could now kiss his mate.

With that final confirmation Kosa's and Zuri's lips met in a kiss that caused the animals to cheer for joy at the official union of the two kingdoms under two lions that the animals could trust to bring harmony and peace back to their land once again. When Zuri and Kosa broke apart they leaped up towards the top of Pride Rock with their parents, Vitani, and Nala to let out a monstrous roar that indicated to the whole kingdom that they were now their new royal family and as the animals went wild in cheering and praising their new rulers Kosa and Zuri shared a look that expressed not only how much they loved each other but how much they cared for both tribes they had unified today and how they were going to struggle to ensure that their kingdom prospered for a long time through future generations.

**The End**

***(sobs) Sorry I just love happy endings!  
**

**Anyways I hope you liked the ending and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
